


Mais um ano se passou

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A kidnapping, A lot of concern about pregnancy, A lot of swear and bad words, Action, Annoying ex-wife, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, One year Fic, Romance, Some love travels, There will be cases, Trouble people, homophobic behaviour
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Através dos meses, vamos contar o ano seguinte ao Jantar de Natal. Como Sherlock e John se prepararam para o bebê que ia chegar e como Mycroft e Lestrade passo a passo construíram seu relacionamento. Com muita ação enquanto isso e um final fofinho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não leia comendo. Particularmente eu detestei judiar do animal...

CAPÍTULO 01: JANEIRO

 

Conforme haviam dito aos seus pais, Sherlock e John marcaram com Harriett um jantar no apartamento para depois virarem o ano num pub. Watson achou que era muita boa vontade do namorado, já que ele não gostava de tanta interação social assim, mas nem falou nada.

 

Só que durante o jantar, as coisas ficaram um tanto... estranhas.

 

-Então, vocês tem planos para o ano que vem? - Harry tentou ser simpática.

 

-Planos?

 

-Sim. Agora que se assumiram como casal. Casais fazem planos.

 

-Ah, sim. Planejamos ter um filho juntos.

 

-Nossa, que rápido! Geralmente as pessoas se casam primeiro, depois planejam filhos.

 

-Sim, é o usual. Mas a prima do Sherlock vai fazer uma fertilização in vitro para ter o filho dela, então vamos aproveitar que ela se ofereceu para gerar o nosso junto.

 

A reação da Harriett foi horrível:

 

-Agora é assim? O Sherlock e sua família é que ditam as regras? Eles decidem a sua vida e você concorda sem reclamar?

 

-Harry...

 

-Não, John. Eu sou a sua IRMÃ. Eu posso ser lésbica, mas tenho um útero. Eu poderia gerar um filho para você. Eu tenho ovários, poderia ser sua doadora.

 

Sherlock rolou os olhos. Suspirou.

 

-Harry, por favor, menos. Em sã consciência, além dessa explosão de ciúmes e orgulho feminino, você conseguiria mesmo ficar nove meses sóbria para gerar nosso filho? Você se cuidaria, fazendo a dieta adequada para ficar bem e gerar uma criança saudável?

 

-Sherlock, você está sendo cruel.

 

-Estou apenas sendo lógico. É óbvio que a nossa primeira escolha, caso minha avó não tivesse se interposto e obrigado praticamente a Wilhelmina a gerar essas duas crianças, seria pedir um óvulo da sua irmã. Mas as coisas não seguiram o rumo habitual de uma família gay comum. Nosso primeiro filho vai ser fruto de uma experiência genética, algo pioneiro no mundo. Um bebê com a carga genética dos dois pais. Se tudo der certo e conseguirmos criar um, quem sabe o próximo não seguiremos o roteiro e pediremos um óvulo seu, cunhada? Mas você precisa não destrui-los no vício.

 

Harriett engoliu em seco. Só molhou os lábios no vinho e virou o rosto para a janela, fingindo total interesse nas luzes lá fora. John sentiu pena dela, mas apesar da crueza das palavras e da crueldade intrinseca a elas, Sherlock estava dando uma meta de vida para sua irmã.

 

Eles foram ao pub depois, brindar com os amigos, mas o clima festivo tinha esfriado um pouco.

 

O aniversário de Sherlock se passou sem que Wilhelmina desse notícias. John ficou meio ansioso, mas Sherlock descartou quaisquer chances dela engravidar em Janeiro:

 

-Se ninguém nos avisou nada até agora, os embriões não vingaram. E se na próxima nada acontecer, talvez não seja totalmente culpa de Yoshihiro que eles não tenham tido filhos ainda.

 

-Talvez seja toda essa ansiedade atrapalhando...

 

-Se Wilhelmina não conseguir manter os bebês, pode ter certeza que haverá uma revolução dentro do clã, qualquer mulher em idade de procriar sendo requisitada para abrigar nosso filho. Depois que a possibilidade surgiu, Ronald não vai dormir enquanto não torná-la real.

 

John riu:

 

-Wilhelmina tem razão nesse ponto: era pra ser uma gestação, não um filme de ficção científica...

 

-Você está falando de sentimentos? Oras, Watson, é o bebê mais desejado de toda uma família, a ponto de colocar até as novas gerações de prontidão para gestá-lo. Quer mais ainda?

 

-Vendo por esse ângulo, não. - John beijou o topo da cabeça de Sherlock. - Alguma coisa interessante no jornal?

 

-Este anúncio... Alguém está procurando um ganso branco de rabo preto para comprar.

 

-E o que tem de mais?

 

-O período natalino já passou. Por que alguém assaria um ganso no mês de Janeiro?

 

-Porque as pessoas gostam de experimentar receitas novas independente da data? E como você sabe que a pessoa está procurando um ganso pra assar?

 

-Porque não posso compreender que alguém em plena Londres esteja procurando um ganso para ser pet de apartamento. - Sherlock deu um olhar cético e John riu.

 

-Bem, realmente... não! Mas por que tem que ser um branco com o rabo preto?

 

-Geralmente essas cores tem um grande apelo entre as religiões primitivas e as não cristãs, mas nunca ouvi falar de uma que usasse GANSOS.

 

-Até eu estou ficando curioso... mas o número não é da City...

 

-Não. É de Salisbury, o que é mais intrigante. Porque alguém de Salisbury procuraria até em Londres esse ganso? O que ele tem de especial?

 

-Talvez seja como o das histórias infantis. Ele ponha ovos de ouro!! - Watson riu, mas Sherlock ficou olhando pra ele com um olhar de admiração.

 

-Por isso que eu te amo.

 

-Oh, obrigado. Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez?

 

-Você colocou as engrenagens que estavam enroscadas para girar, John, só isso!! - Sherlock começou a procurar por restaurantes e números de telefone. - Alô? Bom dia, eu gostaria de saber se vocês servem ganso no cardápio normalmente. Não? Sim, eu sei que o período natalino já passou, mas tenho uma esposa grávida com vontade. Tem alguma sugestão? Oh, muitíssimo obrigado. Vou ligar para eles. - Sherlock piscou para o Watson e fez a próxima ligação, contando a mesma história. Até que o terceiro restaurante confirmou que sim, teriam ganso para o jantar.

 

-Para o jantar?

 

-Sim. Compramos os animais, matamos, limpamos e marinamos aqui mesmo, com todo o cuidado e higienização. Nosso patrão não confia nos frigoríficos e prefere supervisionar o trabalho todo. Os gansos chegaram ontem à noite, já estamos limpando, à noite teremos as carnes preparadas, o senhor poderá trazer sua esposa.

 

-Muitíssimo obrigado. - Sherlock ria ao desligar. - Muito bem, esposa grávida, os animais estão abatidos e eles estão limpando. Pegue sua jaqueta e vamos lá pegar os miúdos.

 

-Pegar os miúdos. Tá falando sério?

 

-E eu sou pessoa de contar piada, John? - Sherlock amarrou o cachecol e colocou o sobretudo. - Vamos resolver um caso de desaparecimento de joias.

 

John nem se importou em fazer cara de perdido. No restaurante, Sherlock se identificou e pediu para conversar com o dono.

 

-Boa tarde, senhor Holmes. Sim, conheço o senhor e sua fama. Espero que não haja nenhum corpo no meu freezer.

 

-Bem, senhor, também espero. O motivo que nos traz aqui hoje é outro. Tive boas recomendações do seu restaurante, que vocês compram as aves, matam, limpam e marinam aqui mesmo.

 

-Sim! Tudo é feito num local próprio, à parte da cozinha, muito bem esterilizado.

 

-Eu poderia examinar os gansos que vocês preparam hoje?

 

-Por favor. Pretende jantar aqui?

 

-Sim.

 

Os três homens se viram frente a cinco gansos recém abatidos, marinando na cozinha.

 

-Adoro esse cheiro de tempero. As entranhas estão aqui também?

 

-Estão nesse compartimento à parte. Quer examiná-las?

 

-Não notou nada estranho nelas?

 

-Não.

 

Sherlock examinou os miúdos dos gansos com nervosismo. Ele não podia ter errado. As pistas levavam a isso.

 

-O senhor só recebeu esses cinco gansos?

 

-Vou lhe contar porque o senhor iria descobrir de qualquer jeito, senhor Holmes. Mas não. Encomendamos seis, mas o sexto chegou quase morto. Nem tratamos dele, temos uma reputação a zelar. Já mandei suspender a compra com essa granja, onde já se viu, nos enviar um animal naquele estado?

 

-E como era esse animal?

 

-Era um ganso até bonito, branco com o rabo preto...

 

John sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha.

 

-Ele morreu, chegou a ser jogado fora?

 

-Um dos empregados da cozinha se ofereceu para levá-lo. O ganso estava em um estado deplorável, com os olhos vidrados e o ventre entumescido.

 

-Desgraçados! - John e o dono do restaurante se viraram para Sherlock, que parecia muito irritado – Como ousam maltratar um animal que não tinha nada a ver com isso? Posso falar com esse seu empregado?

 

-Ele saiu e ainda não voltou...

 

-Tem o endereço dele?

 

Logo estavam os dois num táxi e John ardendo de curiosidade. Mas se ele conhecia o namorado, ele estava em intensa atividade mental e não ia responder suas perguntas. Então tentou unir as peças que tinha em mãos. Seu comentário sobre o ganso botar ovos de ouro, Sherlock procurar o ganso, o ganso estar doente e uma pessoa se oferecer para tratar dele. Essa pessoa ia curar a doença do ganso ou ia matá-lo? Tudo para manter a reputação do restaurante ou por motivos próprios e escusos?

 

-Estou confuso. - John confessou após um tempo. - Nada disso está fazendo muito sentido...

 

Mas antes que Sherlock abrisse a boca, o telefone dele acusou recebimento de mensagem.

 

-Ótimo! Lestrade já vem vindo com o mandado e o ladrão.

 

-Ladrão? O ganso foi roubado?

 

-Não, o ganso foi vendido para ser comido. O que está nas entranhas do ganso é que foi roubado. HAH! Espera, John, que eu conto de uma vez. Chegamos. Vamos subir para o elemento não escapar.

 

Sherlock abriu a porta com uma gazua, bem devagar. Conforme eles foram adentrando pelo apartamento, foram sentindo um cheiro forte de...

 

-Argh! - John colocou o braço em frente ao rosto – que cheiro horrivel é esse?

 

-O motivo pelo qual você não deve criar aves de médio e grande porte em apartamentos pequenos: fezes ácidas. Aqui, ponha essa máscara, nosso suspeito deve estar abrindo o ganso agora, por isso o cheiro só vai piorar.

 

Ao chegarem à cozinha, o cheiro estava insuportável. Sherlock engatilhou a arma que levava e anunciou:

 

-Rudolf , por favor, se afaste desse ganso. Por Deus, eu poderia atirar em você só por torturar um pobre animal até a morte desse jeito.

 

-Quem é você? Como entrou aqui?

 

-Seu ex-patrão me deu o endereço, achando que você é o cara legal que salvou a empresa de um escândalo, evitando que eles servissem um animal doente. Mal sabe ele que o animal estava adoecido por conta da ganância e sadismo de humanos. Como você descobriu o truque do ganso?

 

-Eu vi o prolapso na cloaca e imaginei que fosse utilizado como mula de drogas. Mas não é droga, não é?

 

-Não. Bem vindo, Lestrade.

 

-PUTA MERDA, Sherlock! Mas que porra é essa, que cheiro maldito é esse?

 

-Lestrade, se recomponha. É o cheiro das entranhas de um ganso torturado uns três dias. John, se você não for vomitar ainda, por favor, abra a trouxinha que estava dentro do ganso.

 

-Ok, vou ficar com esse cheiro no nariz uma semana... OH! Sherlock, mas... você é fenomenal!!

 

-Obrigado, querido. Mas sem o seu comentário eu nunca ia ligar o roubo da safira da vocalista da banda Sapphire ao ganso. - Sherlock ergueu a corrente de ouro com o engate da pedra, admirou, depois entregou ao inspetor Lestrade. - Espero que os vegetarianos e as associações protetoras dos animais despedacem esses caras. Venha, John, vamos andar para absorver ar puro.

 

Enquanto caminhavam, aproveitando o ar limpo e frio do dia de Janeiro sem neve, trocavam ideias.

 

-Tá, sim, eu li que a banda Sapphire foi tocar num festival em Stonehenge, mas a joia da vocalista foi roubada. Como ela foi parar no ganso?

 

-O ladrão, que com certeza tem uma certa experiência em tráfico de drogas, colocou no saquinho e fez a gansa engolir.

 

-Gansa?

 

-Sim. Lembre-se que o ajudante da cozinha disse que viu o prolapso da cloaca. Esse é um sintoma típico de fêmeas após botar ovos. O ladrão da jóia era da granja e sabia disso. Ele amarrou o prolapso para evitar que a gansa defecasse até ele ter tempo de tirar a joia em segurança.

 

-Mas alguém separou a fêmea para a venda...

 

-Vai saber qual golpe de azar foi esse. Ou ele não colocou ela no cercado certo... Mas o animal sofreu pelo menos um dia e meio.

 

-Por isso a recompensa era alta. Ele queria achar rápido antes que a gansa agonizasse. Não entendo de veterinária, mas os registros médicos sobre oclusão intestinal acusam a volta das fezes pelo sistemas digestivo. Se a gansa vomitasse as próprias fezes...

 

-Com certeza, vomitaria a trouxinha e o produto do roubo se perderia. Bem, bem, acho que você não vai querer jantar ganso hoje, não é mesmo?

 

-Não, Sherlock. Sua esposa grávida dispensa carne. Acho que uma massa do Ângelo vai cair melhor no estômago sensível dela.

 

Rindo, tomaram um táxi até o restaurante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Fevereiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora a chateação para o Lestrade começa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu resolvi explicar onde eu enfiei a Mary, porque é importante para a continuação da história agora em 2016.

**FEVEREIRO:**

 

Lestrade ficou olhando ainda uns minutos para a tela do celular, pensando no que estava lendo e se ele ia responder. Por que diabos sua ex-mulher queria encontrar com ele “para uma cerveja e petiscos” três meses depois do divórcio?

 

-Devo estar andando muito com aqueles Holmes, já estou tentando deduzir as pessoas. - ele fechou a mensagem e jogou o celular na mesa – Mas que é estranho é. Antes ela não queria nem “me ver pintado de ouro” agora quer “ter um happy hour amigável depois do trabalho”? De mais a mais, hoje é dia de Mycroft e eu não vou perder a chance de ver meu ruivo favorito, que tem poucas horas de folga. É dia de jantar uma comida caprichada, cerveja importada e ter um pouco de conversa inteligente, além de sexo selvagem.

 

John ficou olhando fixamente para a tela do PC, enquanto lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas. O que aliás era quase a mesma reação dos outros participantes do grupo no Skype. Alguns primos faziam mais que isso, gritavam, pulavam e se abraçavam em suas casas, mas os diretamente envolvidos tocavam a tela como querendo ler com os dedos o resultado do exame de Wilhelmina.

 

-Ah, meu Deus! Finalmente fixou!! Agora é real!! É REAL!! - Ronald gritava como se ele fosse o pai – Vamos ter um bebê com dois pais!!

 

Sherlock chegou da rua exatamente nesse momento. Ele ficou parado na porta olhando para Watson, vendo as lágrimas correrem e só se aproximou um pouco mais pra ver o que tinha na tela.

 

-Oh...

 

-Sher... - John pigarreou, saindo do transe. - Nina está grávida do nosso bebê!!

 

-Agora precisa fixar o bebê dela, ou nada disso valerá a pena... - Sherlock ligou para o primo – Ronald, quando vai ser a tentativa dos Harayashis?

 

-Nem vamos esperar muito. Já vou pegar o próximo avião e tentaremos na semana que vem. Quer vir?

 

-Não. Mas você poderia levar o John. Ele adoraria poder ficar uns dias com a Wilhelmina.

 

-Oh, sim, claro. Meus parabéns, papai!

 

-Obrigado. Mas não seria melhor esperar o bebê nascer primeiro?

 

-Inferno! Como você é corta clima, seu merda! Que seja, parabéns pra mim, então, que sou um gênio não reconhecido da medicina. Depois eu aviso ao John para quando marquei as nossas passagens.

 

Sherlock abraçou John pelos ombros e beijou uma bochecha. O outro suspirou e descansou o corpo no apoio.

 

-Nosso bebê.

 

-Hum-hum... - Sherlock passou o nariz pela lateral do rosto de John e apertou mais o abraço, sabendo exatamente qual seria a próxima frase.

 

-Não importa quantas vezes eu passe por isso, sempre vou achar o máximo, como se fosse a primeira vez.

 

-Você é um homem família, nasceu para ser pai. - dando a mão para John, Sherlock fez com que ele levantasse da cadeira e se sentasse em seu colo, no sofá. - Por favor, você estava tão feliz. Não deixe que essa linha de raciocínio te deixe deprimido.

 

-Desculpe, não posso evitar. É muito difícil criar uma filha longe, ainda mais uma que nem sabe que o pai existe.

 

-Foi Mary quem escolheu o programa de proteção à testemunha nos Estados Unidos. Foi mais para te punir do que para protegê-las. - Sherlock não conseguia disfarçar o tom de amargura e raiva da voz.

 

-Não vamos discutir sobre isso novamente. - John suspirou cansado. - Sem chance de termos uma menina, não?

 

-Já te contei que é difícil nascer meninas entre os Rutherfords, mas quem sabe com o material vindo dos Watsons, a probabilidade aumente?

 

A vida tinha dado mais uma rasteira em Watson, há uns cinco anos atrás. Apesar das tentativas, o casamento não havia dado certo e Mycroft ofereceu a ela nova identidade e refúgio, se Mary entregasse as pessoas certas para desbaratar algumas quadrilhas. Agora a ex-esposa de John e sua filhinha moravam no interior dos Estados Unidos, a pequena Mary-Jo sem saber que tinha um pai na Inglaterra que a amava muito e morria de saudades, que vivia esperando novas fotos e notícias do atual cunhado. Sherlock odiava esse arranjo, ele achava que Mary tinha jogado fora todo o esforço que ele fez para que ela e o marido ficasse juntos e ainda o culpava por John ter voltado para a rua Baker. Imagine o que ela pensaria se soubesse que agora eles estavam mesmo juntos e ainda esperando um filho. Se Mycroft não a informasse, só para satisfazer aquele lado negro dos Rutherfords que ele negava ter, mas adorava alimentar...

 

Falando em Mycroft, ele tinha seus próprios demônios a exorcisar. Quando Lestrade chegou, à noite, primeiro trocaram um beijo, depois Mike escrutinou a face do amante.

 

-Só existem duas pessoas no mundo que põe essa ruga na sua testa e uma delas está feliz demais hoje para ter feito qualquer coisa. O que sua ex-mulher aprontou agora?

 

-Deus, como eu odeio ser transparente para você. A gente podia ter uma noite de sexta tranquilos, e eu só falar disso depois? Ou talvez nunca?

 

-Se você não apagou o recado dela do telefone, acho melhor falarmos agora. Eu quero você totalmente imerso em mim, não um por cento que seja pensando nela.

 

Greg tirou o telefone do bolso, achou a mensagem da ex e mostrou a Mycroft.

 

-O que você acha que significa?

 

-Que ter um amante é legal, mas viver uma vida cotidiana com ele é uma coisa diferente e aborrecida. - Mycroft inclinou a cabeça e sorriu, olhando para o inspetor – Daí ela pensou com seus botões que já que dá na mesma, por que não voltar com você, fazendo o papel de arrependida, e ter todos os privilégios que você dava a ela, até o de pular a cerca?

 

-Mas por que agora, quase seis meses depois do divórcio?

 

-Porque ela pode não saber que sou eu, mas ela sabe que você tem alguém. Torna o jogo mais divertido.

 

-Eu sou um esportista nato, mas esse não é o tipo de jogo que eu gosto. - Lestrade apagou o recado. -Pronto! Agora eu sou cem por cento seu, ruivo. Melhor agora?

 

Mycroft pegou seu próprio telefone, desligou, tomou o do amante, desligou também, colocou os dois no armário da entrada e abraçando Lestrade, beijou-o com firmeza.

 

-Agora sim, me sinto ótimo.

 

Sherlock levou Ronald e John ao aeroporto.

 

-Não vá se enfronhar no serviço e esquecer de comer enquanto eu estiver fora.

 

-Não vão ser nem quinze dias, não vou morrer de inanição até lá. Boa viagem, vocês. Me mantenham informado e deem um beijo na Nina por mim. - Sherlock fez a maior cara de inocente possível e até acenou quando John se virou pela última vez.

 

Assim que o avião decolou, ele já estava ao telefone, cobrando Violet:

 

-Onde está seu trem? Já está chegando? Acabei de despachar o John.

 

-Pode ir para a estação que já estou chegando. Não sei porque tanto segredo.

 

-Porque eu gosto de surpreendê-lo. E eu tenho que manter a minha fama de insensível.

 

-Outra bobagem entre você e o Mycroft: ficar disputando quem demonstra menos os sentimentos.

 

-Eu quero que todo mundo continue me subestimando e pensando que eu vou ser o pai de primeira viagem que vai sofrer e se apavorar a cada choro e acontecimento novo com o bebê. John tem todo um conhecimento médico, mas é muito empata. Eu quero ser o pai cabeça fria que resolve as crises sem histerismo.

 

Violet Holmes riu.

 

-Claro que sim. Mas não se preocupe, Sherlock. Se acontecer alguma coisa que você não souber resolver, é só ligar pra mim ou para uma tia. Ajudamos a todas as filhas e netas a passar pelo primeiro filho. Teremos o maior prazer em te ajudar também. Ainda mais vocês...

 

-Obrigado, mamãe. Vejo você na estação.

 

No dia seguinte, depois da saída de Lestrade, assim que Mycroft ligou seu celular novamente e entrou no carro, perguntou a Anthea:

 

-Alguma coisa que eu preciso saber com urgência?

 

-Não. Mas seu pai ligou para avisar que sua mãe e Sherlock chegaram bem à casa da sua prima.

 

-Que fofo da parte dele, achar que eu não sabia disso. Ah, meu querido irmãozinho, que odeia não saber das coisas, fazendo um curso intensivo de como cuidar de um recém-nascido com o filho da nossa prima.

 

-Esse é o Sherlock. Quanto à ex-mulher do detetive, vamos tomar alguma providência?

 

-Como nas novelas latinas, onde o affair atual estapeia com gosto a cara da rival, dizendo alguma coisa baixa como “meu homem não, sua vadia” ? - Anthea sorriu, maldosa - Seria divertido, mas não é meu estilo. Só vou ficar mais atento, porque Sherlock não é o único com problemas de possessividade nessa casa.

 

 

 


	3. Março

**MARÇO:**

 

John chegou da clínica com novidades:

 

-Fui aceito na equipe de cirurgia do doutor Byngton!

 

Sherlock só ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

-Como assim? Vai largar a clínica?

 

-Não. Eu continuarei com a clínica às terças, quintas e sábados, mas trabalharei com um conceituado cirurgião e sua equipe às segundas, quartas e sextas, fazendo uma especialização com eles e ganhando!

 

-Dinheiro nunca foi problema para nós...

 

-Agora vamos formar uma família. Preciso pensar em como prover a casa...

 

-Não vai sobrar tempo pra mim, para nossos casos... - Sherlock começou a fazer beicinho. - De repente, o que era pra nos unir está nos separando...

 

-Sabe, a primeira impressão que meus amigos que foram pais primeiro que eu tiveram e reclamaram era essa mesma, que o bebê separou o casal, estragou a vida sexual deles e tal. Mas era uma questão de estranheza diante do novo, de ajustes e certas adaptações. Eu estava pensando em você quando resolvi fazer essa especialização.

 

-Não parece...

 

-Sim, estava. Já planejou como vai ser no futuro o bebê e seus experimentos aqui na cozinha? Ou quando recebermos um cliente, numa sala com brinquedos, um bebê com a fralda suja ou jogando comida nas paredes?

 

-Não seria pra agora tudo isso...

 

-Não. Mas eu já fui pensando em como evitar mexer muito com o seu meio ambiente, com as coisas que te deixam à vontade, com tudo isso que faz de você Sherlock. Você não precisa virar do avesso e ser outra pessoa só porque vai ser pai.

 

Sherlock sorriu:

 

-E qual a sua ideia?

 

-Vamos alugar o 221c e reformar direitinho. Você continua com seu cantinho particular, que vai até ser um refúgio nosso e o bebê ganha um lugar especial. Com toda a segurança que só o tio Mycroft pode oferecer, claro.

 

-E você se diz uma pessoa comum e sem graça... Oras, John Watson, como você se subestima...

 

Enquanto isso, Mycroft está em seu carro quando o celular toca. Ele estranha o número, porque a pessoa não é de ligar muito pra ele:

 

-Boa noite, Nina. Ou é bom dia?

 

-Pra mim, nem um nem outro. Parece que só porque eu estou grávida de gêmeos, é regra que eu vomite em dobro. Como foi que eu me meti nessa, me diz?

 

-Culpe a sua avó, aquela titereira. Mas como eu não sou médico nem suas tias cheias de receitas caseiras, acredito que não foi pra se queixar dos seus enjoos matinais que você me ligou.

 

-Não! - riu a prima – Se antes eu já sabia dos babados do mundo gay, agora que eu tenho mais tempo livre ainda, a fofoca corre solta como o rio Nilo. Você já sabe, ÓBVIO, mas eu vou confirmar com minha assinatura e duas testemunhas oculares. A ex-mulher do Lestrade jurou, no salão de beleza em que ela frequenta, que ela vai reconquistar o bofe.

 

Um músculo repuxou no queixo de Mycroft, e a mão que segurava o telefone apertou um pouco mais o aparelho, mas ele só fez um “hum!” de “estou ouvindo”.

 

-No salão que ela frequenta trabalham dois meninos da Rainbow Net. Eles conhecem o Greg também. Me contaram que ela chegou lá toda pimpona, dizendo que queria tingir o cabelo de ruivo pra ficar sexy, hot-machine, porque “alguma vagabunda está se esfregando no meu ex e ninguém faz aquele homem mais feliz que eu”. Vê se pode, a audácia!! Não tem quem não saiba o que ela já aprontou com ele, feliz, pois sim. Os meninos mais a cabeleireira fizeram que fizeram, trocaram lá uns produtos, o cabelo dela virou cor de água de salsicha, ela vai ficar fora de combate uns dias. - Wilhelmina deu uma risadinha – Essa foi por nossa conta, querido.

 

-Obrigado, prima. Eu não deveria, mas apreciei muito a gentileza de vocês. _Ki wo tsukete, anata._ Cuide-se bem, você e os bebês.

 

-Ah, que meigo, adoro quando você fala japonês comigo, Mike. Seu sotaque britânico deixa com um gostinho de casa. _Arigatô gozaimassu, aniue._ O prazer foi todo nosso. Até logo.

 

Mycroft desligou e já foi espinafrando Anthea:

 

-Não me olhe com essa cara de “eu te avisei”.

 

Ela só olhou para ele e sorriu.

 

-Bem, já que a vagabunda quer guerra, ela vai ter. Um Holmes nunca foge diante de um desafio. Pintar o cabelo de vermelho, céus, que audácia! Nunca que um hidrante tem mais charme que os ruivos naturais.

 

Sherlock e John estavam na cama, Watson recostado lendo um livro, Sherlock em seu peito pensando. Na hora em que ele fechou o livro, flagrou o namorado ainda fazendo beicinho.

 

-Às vezes, eu consigo seguir sua linha de pensamento. Como agora, que você está pesando os prós e contras da minha especialização. Pense que é só por dois anos, passam rápido. Eu gosto de cirurgia, mais do que clínica geral...

 

-Não sou eu quem vai prover seu vício por adrenalina nesses dois anos...

 

-É, não vai. Mas vai poder ter acesso a todas as cirurgias que eu fizer.

 

Os olhos de Sherlock até brilharam. John riu e puxou o namorado para um beijo.

 

-Sabia que você ia gostar.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Gente, nada contra cabelos tingidos de vermelho, só precisava de alguma coisa pra provocar o Mycroft. Sem descer do salto, vamos vê-lo em combate pelo Lestrade, por quem ele jurou no Natal que não ia se envolver, só era algo físico. 03/05/2015.


	4. Abril

**ABRIL**

 

 

John olhou para o relógio e sorriu. A cirurgia da manhã havia terminado bem na hora do almoço e a próxima estava marcada para dali a duas horas. Dava tempo de uma boa pausa. Contactou Sherlock:

 

_Duas horas para almoçar. Que tal? JW_

 

O detetive, que estava se despedindo de Lestrade e andando para o Land Rover parou para puxar o telefone do bolso e sorriu ao ler a mensagem. Não demorou para responder.

 

_Parece bom. Não estou com fome, mas poderemos conversar. SH_

 

Logo, o carro parava na frente do hospital para pegar o doutor. Eles escolheram um local perto, onde o serviço era rápido. Após os pedidos, Sherlock comentou:

 

-Estava conversando com Lestrade, a ex-mulher dele anda rondando insistentemente, enviando mensagens ou ligando, convidando-o para sair.

 

-Seu irmão não deve gostar muito disso...

 

-Mycroft estabeleceu a relação deles em termos físicos apenas. Não sei porque ele deveria se incomodar.

 

John apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu:

 

-Porque os Holmes tem problemas de possessividade, talvez?

 

-Talvez. Mas Mycroft não é o tipo de pessoa que se envolve emocionalmente com ninguém. Quero dizer, tá, ele não gostaria de perder o Lestrade para justamente aquela ex-mulher dele, mas eu me sinto desconfortável em pensar no Gavin entre essas duas pessoas insensíveis...

 

-Greg. E você ficou incomodado?

 

-Fiquei. Não é da minha conta, mas eu fiquei.

 

John abriu mais o sorriso ainda:

 

-Pois fique tranquilo. Nina e eu também estamos incomodados, mas muito mais por essa repentina insistência da Sheryl em voltar pro Lestrade, assim, do nada. Estamos estabelecendo estratégias para eliminar a concorrência e de bônus, amarrar as pontas soltas entre seu irmão e nosso amigo.

 

-Wilhelmina está com muito tempo livre mesmo... E essa obsessão em ser casamenteira, de onde vem?

 

-É porque você não é ligado nas fofocas de família... Mas é a coisa mais normal do mundo... Algum caso novo, que você queira comentar?

 

-Não. Conspiração universal na certa. Quando estiver faltando poucos dias para o bebê nascer, casos, estou dizendo no plural, casos interessantíssimos pularão dos becos no meu colo. Agora que o tédio é meu companheiro constante, não aparece nada.

 

-Você é muito drama queen. Pois bem. Vamos colocar um pouco de ação na sua vida. Enquanto eu vou chamar o Lestrade para uma cerveja, você vai sair com o Mycroft para “fazer umas verificações”.

 

-John! Eu nunca saio com meu irmão! Vai ficar muito óbvio...

 

-Ainda mais para a maldita raça dos Holmes... - Watson riu. - Mas eu confio no seu taco, você é meu namorado brilhante e vai arrumar a desculpa perfeita para passar umas horas agradáveis com seu mano. E ainda de quebra descobrir de verdade o que ele pensa sobre a Sheryl.

 

-Oh, está bem! Vai ser o meu maior desafio... Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

 

Em casa, Sherlock andava de um lado para o outro na sala, amaldiçoando John Watson, Wilhelmina, Mycroft, Lestrade e toda a humanidade em geral:

 

“Aqui estou eu, quebrando a cabeça com um problema que não deveria ser meu, me intrometendo na vida alheia, por causa dos sentimentos dos outros. Desde quando eu me importo com isso? Esses jogos amorosos não deviam fazer parte da minha rotina. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi me meter num relacionamento. Agora várias pequenas coisinhas vem atreladas nele”

 

O rapaz parou, fez beicinho e se jogou no sofá.

 

“Mas fui eu quem procurou a encrenca, não foi? Fui eu quem pediu John em namoro. Essa foi a vida que você quis, Sherlock Holmes, aceita que dói menos. Sair com o Mycroft pra deduzir, ou pelo menos, coletar dados sobre sua vida amorosa com Lestrade. Ugh!”

 

Virando os olhos, depois a cabeça, Sherlock se deparou com a chamada no jornal que a temporada de ópera ia começar no dia seguinte. Mas antes que estendesse a mão para puxar as folhas e abrir, o telefone tocou. Sherlock olhou para a tela incrédulo.

 

“Não, vigilância é uma coisa. Telepatia ele não é capaz!” - Mycroft?

 

-Como está se virando, estimado irmãozinho, agora que John não passa mais tanto tempo contigo? Muito tédio?

 

-Não mais que o normal. Por mais que você adore me infernizar, não acho que você gastaria um minuto e um telefonema para tanto...

 

-Até poderia, querido. Mas eu resolvi ser irmão mais velho exemplar e levar você comigo à Ópera.

 

“Definitivamente, ele está paranormal, hoje!” -Quanta generosidade. Quem não te conhecesse, até ia achar que o amor fraterno abunda aí...

 

-Pode não ser uma fonte inesgotável, mas eu não sou insensível a você. O que me diz? Carmen, amanhã, às 19 horas?

 

-No meu carro ou no seu?

 

-Não que eu tenha dúvidas quanto à sua perícia na direção, mas acho que chegar no meu carro, com motorista, é mais estiloso.

 

-Esnobe!

 

-Sim! Pelo menos, amanhã, na Ópera, eu quero ser um bastardo esnobe. _Au revoir._

 

- _À demain, frére_. Bem, foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Vamos deixar que meu namorado ache que eu fiz tudo sozinho. - e mandou uma mensagem para o Watson.

 

_Ópera amanhã com irmão. SH_

 

Demorou um pouco, mas a resposta veio:

 

_Você é incrível! Nem doeu, certo? Vou chamar Greg para uma cerveja, então. JW_

 

No dia seguinte, as coisas tomaram rumos inesperados, mas nem por isso menos divertidos para os participantes.

 

Mycroft foi à ópera vestido em um três-peças cinza chumbo com gravata púrpura, um alfinete de diamante faiscando nela. O seu relógio era em ouro branco e os sapatos estavam tão bem lustrados que faiscavam. Ao seu lado, seu irmão estava todo em negro com a gravata azul royal e suas poucas jóias eram douradas. Pescoços acompanhavam seu trajeto e muita gente fez questão de cumprimentá-los. Mycroft não estava no clima para ser cem por cento polido e diplomático, então deixou que a brusquidão natural de Sherlock os guiasse.

 

Enquanto isso, no pub de sempre, John e Gregory se sentavam, um carregando os pints de cerveja e o outro os petiscos.

 

-Imaginei que você ia passar o seu dia de folga com Sherlock.

 

-Oh, eu passei. Tirei o dia hoje para fazer tudo que ele queria. Mas como Mycroft o convidou para a abertura da temporada de ópera, aproveitei para dar atenção a um amigo. Faz tempo já que não temos oportunidade de sair e jogar um pouco de conversa normal fora.

 

-Aqueles Holmes pomposos e inteligentes...

 

-Eu amo o meu, mas tem horas que ele me cansa...

 

Os dois riram e bateram os copos.

 

-O meu, se é que eu posso chamar de meu, anda pisando em ovos. Minha ex-mulher anda me perseguindo, vê se pode. Não acredito que ela queira uma reconciliação, tanto tempo depois de assinar o divórcio.

 

-Não fez um ano ainda. Se ela fosse uma pessoa legal, eu até diria “pessoas erram, merecem uma segunda chance, tente outra vez”. Mas a Sheryl não é desse tipo de pessoa. Se você quiser se arriscar, vai sofrer.

 

-Fique tranquilo quanto a isso. Mesmo que eu não estivesse apostando minhas fichas no Mycroft, eu nem cogitaria voltar para minha ex.

 

_**Enquanto isso, na Royal Opera House:** _

 

Após a apresentação, Sherlock e Mycroft estão sentados ao balcão do bar, se encarando por sobre as taças de vinho branco. Quem não os conhece poderia até estranhar o silêncio, mas estão conversando, os olhares, meio sorrisos e levantar de sobrancelhas significando mais que palavras poderiam. Até que Sherlock suspirou:

 

-Mas como eu disse ao John: só entre na disputa pelo Lestrade se você vai mesmo se envolver. De insensível, já basta aquela ex-mulher dele.

 

-Sentimento, querido irmão?

 

-Só um pouco, Mycroft, o suficente para valorizar uma pessoa. - Sherlock esvaziou a taça.

 

-Existem Carmens por todo o mundo, testando seus poderes de sedução, não se importando com os sentimentos dos outros... - filosofou Mycroft, olhando para o fundo da taça.

 

-O que existe demais, e é irritante percebê-las, são Micaelas apáticas, que não sabem reconhecer o perigo que ronda seus pares nem como cortar o mal pela raiz logo no começo.

 

-Você acha? Quero dizer, estou sendo uma Micaela apática?

 

-Acho, prezado irmão, que você está tanto tempo no meio da política, usando diplomacia pra resolver as coisas, que se esqueceu que em alguns assuntos, o melhor é ser enérgico e direto!!

 

-Mas fui eu quem propôs ao Greg uma relação baseada em sexo.

 

-Mycroft, não seja obtuso, porque não é do seu feitio. Quantos homens feito o Lestrade você acha que existem solteiros e disponíveis? Até aquela ex-mulher dele já se apercebeu do fato e está tentando retomar o prêmio! Sei que a Nanny vive dizendo que você parece nosso bisavô, ele podia ser prático mas nem por isso era uma pedra de gelo sem emoções. À maneira dele, Rainier amou a mulher, a filha e os netos.

 

-De uma forma feroz, mas sim.

 

-Lestrade não vai esperar que você seja um parceiro submisso e amoroso. Mas não superestime sua capacidade de deduzir que você está interessado. Os Rutherfords são atraídos por mentes simples. Nós puxamos mais a nossa mãe que nosso pai. Seja franco. Facilite.

 

E no pub, uma desagradável surpresa. Enquanto eles conversavam, uma voz conhecida surgiu por detrás.

 

-Olá, docinho. Que coincidência encontrar você aqui.

 

-Sheryl?

 

-Você não retorna minhas ligações, Greggy. Imaginei que você estivesse sem tempo para sair e tomar uma cerveja.

 

-Talvez eu não tivesse interesse em sair e tomar essa cerveja com você, já pensou nisso?

 

-Eu sou melhor companhia que esse tipo de pessoa com quem você se associa no trabalho, querido. Se eu fosse você não andaria muito com os veados. Não sabe que podem achar que você é um deles? Seu precioso namorado sabe que você está aqui, nanico?

 

Gregory só levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca surpreso, mas John foi mais rápido no gatilho:

 

-A gente julga as pessoas pelo nosso próprio filtro, não é mesmo, Sheryl? Você é uma vadia sem caráter, acha que todo mundo não vale o ar que respira feito você. Sim, meu namorado sabe onde eu estou e o que eu estou fazendo. O tempo todo. E como você não foi convidada para a nossa mesa, seria educado da sua parte se retirar agora.

 

A mulher nem se abalou e sentou-se.

 

-Se eu não sair, você vai fazer o quê?

 

-Por Deus, ela está achando que eu sou igual a ela, vulgar e barraqueiro. Até sou, mas só quando a briga vale a pena. E você, “docinho” não vale uma ruga na minha testa. - John matou o último gole da cerveja, se levantou e apanhou o casaco.

 

Lestrade aproveitou a deixa e fez o mesmo:

 

-Quer dividir o táxi, Johnny?

 

-Eh, era uma boa, mas daqui pra casa é mais fácil ir de metrô. Não quer andar, preguiçoso? Tá ficando mal acostumado.

 

E rindo, foram para a porta do pub, deixando uma boquiaberta Sheryl para trás. Quando Watson chegou em casa, Sherlock já estava lá, deitado no sofá, com as mãos embaixo do queixo. John retirou o casaco, pendurou no gancho, tirou os sapatos e beijou de leve a testa do namorado. Quando Sherlock retornou do palácio mental, John já vinha da cozinha com duas xícaras de chá prontas.

 

-Como foi com seu irmão?

 

-Ele não se mostrou avesso a assumir um relacionamento mais consistente com Lestrade. Aliás, escolher Carmen para assistirmos demonstrou que o assunto já estava sendo debatido internamente.

 

-Ótimo. Sheryl resolveu ser mais persistente e deve ter stalkeado o ex-marido, porque apareceu no pub onde estávamos. Aliás, ela não era loira?

 

-Nas poucas vezes que eu a vi, um tipo alourado, por que?

 

-O cabelo dela estava meio estranho, nem loiro nem ruivo...

 

-Deve ter tingido com tinta barata, daquelas que saem após algumas lavadas. Ugh, que horror, sair e encontrar com a lacraia.

 

-Pois é, mas a lacraia teve que provar um pouco do próprio veneno. - riu John, por detrás da sua xícara.

 

-John Watson, você fez um “bateu/levou” com a ex do Geoffrey?

 

-Ex do Gregory. Fiz. Com o maior prazer do mundo.

 

-Você pode ser lento em algumas horas, mas eu amo quando seu raciocínio se acelera pra pessoa não ir embora sem o troco!

 

-Só isso que você ama em mim? - John piscou para o namorado.

 

-Oh, não... - Sherlock colocou a xícara de chá em cima da mesa e se sentou nas pernas do seu Watson, fazendo com que a xícara dele acompanhasse a outra e as mãos estivessem livres – você é cheio de outras boas habilidades também. Dessas mãos aqui são incontáveis e eu adoro todos os efeitos delas em meu corpo. Adoraria uma demonstração agora mesmo...

 

-Desde que eu te vi vestido para sair, eu não via a hora de terminar a noite para despir você dessa paramentação toda e tocar sua pele novamente. Você ficou um tesão de azul e preto.

 

-Sou todo seu, meu capitão. - Holmes sussurrou no ouvido do outro, lambendo o lóbulo.

 

-Gosto de saber disso... - Watson respondeu com a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo, enquanto as mãos desabotoavam a camisa e ele mordiscava o pescoço ao seu dispor.

 

Num movimento rápido, ele agarrou Sherlock pela bunda e se levantou, o outro não menos ágil já cruzou as longas pernas em volta do quadril do amante e se deixou levar para a cama.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Naaah, me xinguem. Mas não vai ter sexo explícito aqui agora. Esperem uma fic própria. Próximo capítulo, a grávida, ne? 30/05/2015.


	5. Maio

**MAIO**

 

Primavera em Quioto. A cidade resplandece com suas árvores floridas. As manhãs ainda são um pouco frias, mas a temperatura durante o dia esquenta agradavelmente. A cidade se prepara para o Festival Azul (Aoi Matsuri).

 

A casa dos Harayashis fica num bairro afastado, tranquilo. Yoshihiro comprou um terreno relativamente grandinho e construiu sua casa no antigo estilo das mansões do período Heian , com portão . Ao redor dos muros, cerejeiras, pessegueiros, ameixeiras e salgueiros enfeitam a casa, alegram a vista e protegem o interior dos olhares de curiosos. Lanternas de pedra, um micro lago de oitenta centímetros de diâmetro e inúmeros pés de azaléa de diferentes cores compõem o jardim.

 

A casa mistura os estilos tradicional e moderno, com suas portas de madeira e papel de arroz, tatamis no chão, mas os mais modernos aparelhos eletrônicos ao redor. O quarto do casal tem uma varanda que dá para o jardim de inverno, de areia.

 

Ao contrário das celebridades ocidentais, os Harayashis não contam com um exército de empregados. Além dos secretários que também são guarda costas, há uma cozinheira, uma governanta e um jardineiro. Quando se faz necessário, empresas de limpeza e jardinagem são chamadas. Nina e Yoshihiro sabem limpar e cozinhar também.

 

A imprensa desde o começo do ano está atenta ao sumiço de Wilhelmina Rutherford dos eventos. A agenda da ativista ficou meio folgada. Para evitar especulações quanto à sua saúde ou ao casamento, Nina avisou, por meio de uma nota oficial, que este ano ela ia se dedicar à gravidez, que ia ser por meio de inseminação e talvez fosse meio delicada.

 

Yoshihiro voltou da academia e perguntou à sua governanta:

 

-Nina-chan não se levantou ainda?

 

-Não, Harayashi _sama_.(1) Não escutamos nenhum barulho vindo do seu quarto, imaginamos que hoje a senhora teve finalmente uma boa noite de sono, deixamos que ela dormisse sossegada.

 

-Que os deuses permitam que a partir de agora todas as manhãs sejam assim. - o músico suspirou. - Chega de noites mal dormidas e enjoos matinais.

 

-SIM! - a citada senhora apareceu na porta da cozinha, de roupão – Chega de vomitar as tripas e quase os bebês. Vamos comer feito uma escavadeira e engordar como uma baleia. _Ohayo, anata!_ _Ohayo, Tanaka-san!(2)_

 

 _-Ohayo, Nina-chan! Gaijins(3)_ , sempre dramáticos. - o marido pegou a deixa para continuar provocando – Você não vai engordar feito uma baleia...

 

-Querido, mesmo que eu não coma um terço do que eu pretendo, são duas crianças. Olha essa barriga, aos três meses. Tem gente que demora cinco, seis meses pra ter um sinal de gravidez...

 

- _Kami-sama(4)_ permita que continuem crescendo fortes e bonitos, Nina- _sama_! - a cozinheira saudou. - Quer um café da manhã mais ocidental ou o tradicional?

 

-Mais ocidental, hoje, com café, frutas, torradas e suco, por favor.

 

-Retiro o que eu disse – Yoshihiro sorriu. - Vou mandar trocar nossa cama por uma king size.

 

Nina jogou o guardanapo nele:

 

-Nossa cama JÁ É king size, _baka(5)_! - e os três riram.

 

Depois do café e já vestida com uma calça com elástico na cintura e uma bata de mangas compridas, Nina foi ler no jardim para tomar um pouco de sol. O marido resolveu bater uma foto para mostrar para a família.

 

Sherlock e John estavam recostados nas almofadas, na cama, ele passando pelas mensagens do Whats da família, John lendo uma revista de medicina. Quando a foto chegou, o moreno sorriu e mostrou ao namorado. John pegou o celular, enquanto Sherlock se ajeitava para puxá-lo contra o peito. Eles se encararam, sorriram e se beijaram.

 

-Ela está linda! E a barriga já está visível!

 

-Elementar, meu caro Watston, são gêmeos. Não pode ser uma gravidez discreta.

 

Sherlock mal sabia o tanto de verdade que havia nessa frase. E como as coisas degringolaram por não ser uma gravidez discreta.

 

Como bons japoneses residentes em Quioto que eram, Nina e Yoshihiro gostavam dos festivais. E estar bem disposta para ir ao Festival Azul animava muito a senhora Harayashi. Eles apareceram nas fotos dos jornais locais e a imprensa japonesa os parabenizou pela gravidez, desejando tudo de bom ao casal. Mas as revistas de fofocas foram mais além, questionando o tamanho da barriga de Wilhelmina.

 

Participando do programa de rádio de um dos amigos de Yoshihiro, Nina respondeu:

 

-Se eu esconder agora, depois vai haver mais questionamentos futuros e um monte de mal entendidos. Estou gestando o meu filho e do meu primo, Sherlock.

 

- _SUGOI_!!(6)- Toshi, o entrevistador, bateu palmas – Como isso é possível, Nina- _chan_?

 

-Fizemos inseminação artificial, Toshi- _san._ E meu primo Ronald, que além de médico é pesquisador, fez os cálculos necessários para implantar os bebês separadamente.

 

-Que fantástico, mesmo assim. Você doou um óvulo seu para gerar um filho para seu primo Sherlock Holmes?

 

-Melhor que isso, querido. Graças a todos os gênios da família, esse filho é meu, do Sherlock e do namorado dele, o John. É um bebê com dois pais!!

 

Em menos de meia hora, a notícia tinha dado a volta ao mundo. Ronald Rutherford enlouqueceu com todos os telefonemas que recebeu. Junto com os primos envolvidos, marcou uma coletiva de imprensa para explicar o que havia sido feito.

 

-Foi meio inesperado, porque íamos apresentar o projeto quando o bebê nascesse. Mas pelo jeito nossa prima e mãe está satisfeitíssima com essa gravidez para manter o sigilo.

 

-Então foi possível mesmo gerar um bebê com dois pais?

 

-Sim. Esse bebê é filho do John E do Sherlock. Vai nascer com a carga genética dos dois pais. Abrimos uma nova era para os pais gays, que não precisam mais escolher com qual dos dois vamos colher o material genético.

 

Enquanto a sociedade científica questionava os avanços dos Rutherfords e as inúmeras possibilidades advindas disso, grupos religiosos se posicionavam contra, por considerarem que a família de Ronald estava infringindo as leis da natureza e brincando de Deus.

 

John colocou no blog uma nota comentando como ele e Sherlock estavam felizes em ser pais. E questionando como esses grupos cristãos que eram a favor da vida e contrários ao aborto vociferavam contra o filho não nascido deles, que era a maior prova de amor entre três pessoas.

 

Sherlock abanava a mão:

 

-Mentes primitivas, você não pode esperar muito delas. Tem um provérbio sobre cachorros e camelos que cabe aqui, não?

 

-Hein? Hummm... “os cães ladram e a caravana passa”, é esse?

 

-Exatamente. Deixa os vira-latas latirem, John.

 

-O problema é que o barulho pode incomodar a gravidinha, e ela não pode passar nervoso. Com a carga de hormônios jogando contra, muitas vezes o que não incomodava antes, passa a ter peso maior agora. Não quero meu filho passando por todo esse estresse.

 

-Oh, empatas, como são cansativos. John, sossega. Yoshihiro deve estar tomando todas as providências necessárias para manter Nina numa bolha tranquila. Tem um bebê dele ali também. Pensa na Wilhelmina se empanturrando de melancia no calor de Quioto que é melhor.

 

Durante todo o mês de Maio, Sheryl stalkeou Lestrade como ela pode e não pode. Ele começou a evitar os lugares costumeiros e até pensou em pedir uma ordem de restrição contra a ex. Só não pediu porque achou ridículo. Era só uma mulher querendo atenção, não uma maníaca homicida.

 

Até que um dia ela invadiu sua casa, quebrando uma janela nos fundos. Justamente no único final de semana que Mycroft tirou para que eles passassem juntos não só a sexta-feira, mas o sábado também, só voltando para Londres no domingo pela manhã.

 

Gregory ficou satisfeito com a surpresa, achando que iam ter o melhor final de semana de suas vidas desde que começaram a sair. Talvez até, depois de uma viagem juntos, eles não avançassem um nível nessa relação. Mycroft foi pegá-lo na saída da Scotland Yard (na verdade, um quarteirão depois, para não chamar muito a atenção) e foram para a casa de Lestrade para pegar a mala.

 

Sheryl, totalmente nua, ouviu a chave rodar na fechadura e foi pé ante pé receber o ex-marido, esperando surpreendê-lo. Qual não foi a SUA surpresa ao vê-lo imprensado na parede, aos beijos com outro homem.

 

-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA, GREGGY?

 

Ambos pularam de susto, mas Lestrade continuou abraçando o pescoço de Mycroft, só esticando a cabeça para se certificar que a voz pertencia mesmo à pessoa que ele pensava que estava ali. Mycroft só virou meio rosto, dando uma olhada depreciativa à mulher.

 

-Eu falei para você não andar com aquele viadinho blogueiro. Você se deixou contaminar por ele... É por isso que você não quer mais ficar comigo e...

 

-Sheryl, eu poderia te prender aqui e agora por invasão de domicilio. Que saco! Vou viajar e tenho a casa arrombada por uma amadora. Você tem cinco minutos pra se vestir e sair, antes que eu mude de ideia e te faça passar um final de semana na delegacia! Mike, vou ver o estrago que essa maluca fez, vou pegar a escova de dentes e nós já vamos.

 

Mycroft vestiu sua melhor máscara de indiferença, embora por dentro estivesse fervendo de indignação. Sério mesmo que a melhor tática daquela desclassificada era esperar pelo ex marido nua, após arrombar sua casa?

 

-Meu marido aos beijos com um veado pomposo feito você. Como pode?

 

O Holmes mais velho ia ficar quieto e ignorar as vulgaridades que iam jorrar daquela boca se ele descesse ao nível de ficar debatendo com a ex-mulher do seu amante. Mas como Sherlock disse, tem horas que diplomacia não é a melhor saída e tem gente que precisa ser cortada desde a raiz para ver se se enxerga.

 

-Talvez o veado pomposo tenha mais a oferecer do que um corpo gasto e um cabelo mal tingido. Se você estiver pensando em chamá-lo de interesseiro e acusá-lo de me dar um golpe do baú, eu não recomendo porque primeiro: vai ofendê-lo e minar qualquer mínima chance de reconquistá-lo, porcentagem que a meu ver já é negativa e em segundo, eu não ligo a mínima para a sua avaliação do nosso caso. Seu julgamento sobre caráter e homens é péssimo. E só para constar dos registros EX marido.

 

Gregory passou por eles carregando uma bolsa de viagem e as roupas da ex-esposa. Jogou as mesmas aos pés dela.

 

-Você sempre soube que eu era bissexual. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com meu tempo livre, quem eu namoro ou transo não é mais da sua conta. Fiz um remendo na janela provisório, quando eu voltar eu conserto direito. Vamos, se vista que não temos a noite toda. Me deixe em paz, Sheryl. Estou bem melhor sem você.

 

Ela se vestiu com raiva, deixando para abotoar os botões e amarrar as botas lá fora. Viu com indisfarçavel rancor os dois entrando num carro com motorista. E enquanto descia a rua, Sheryl começou a planejar sua vingança.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eita pessoinha maldita essa, não? Mas calma, que é o Mycroft. Não vai ser assim tão fácil. Eu não costumo ser uma pessoa descritiva, porque eu acho que quem assiste a série sabe exatamente como os lugares são. Mas o ambiente de Quioto é meu, então vocês precisam saber o que se passa na minha mente. Escolhi também escrever Quioto na grafia em português. 07/06/2015.
> 
> As traduções do japonês
> 
> Sama – senhor/senhora no mais alto grau de respeito
> 
> Oyaho, anata – bom dia, querido!
> 
> Gaijin – estrangeiros. Todo aquele que não nasceu no Japão.
> 
> Kami-sama – Deus.
> 
> Baka – Tonto, idiota, besta...
> 
> Sugoi – Incrível!


	6. Maio - Parte 2

**MAIO – PARTE 2**

 

_Ela se vestiu com raiva, deixando para abotoar os botões e amarrar as botas lá fora. Viu com indisfarçavel rancor os dois entrando num carro com motorista. E enquanto descia a rua, Sheryl começou a planejar sua vingança._

 

Normalmente, quando estavam no carro, Greg começava a falar, contando tudo que achava que seria interessante e Mycroft ouvia, apartando aqui e ali, mais interessado na voz do outro do que nos assuntos.

 

Mas após alguns quarteirões no mais absoluto silêncio, Holmes suspirou e subindo a divisória do motorista, encarou o amante:

 

-Vamos lá, ponha para fora. Eu preciso ouvir sua voz.

 

-Não tenho vontade de falar. Só de xingar. Muito!

 

-Então xingue. Melhor do que esse silêncio constrangedor.

 

-Estou puto! Com tudo! Minha janela, com a audácia dela, com a falta de noção em te agredir, te enfrentar, com essa perseguição sem sentido. E estou envergonhado. Não sei se tenho mais vergonha por ter feito você passar por essa situação ou por ter que encarar que um dia eu me apaixonei e me casei com semelhante criatura.

 

Mycroft passou o dedo com leveza pela lateral do rosto de Lestrade, até chegar no queixo e levantando-o, virou para ele:

 

-A raiva eu entendo. Mas não fique constrangido por um dia ter se apaixonado pela pessoa errada. A paixão é assim mesmo, uma reação química que nubla o cérebro e nos cega para a realidade. Acredito também que naquela época Sheryl era um pouco mais palatável do que agora.

 

-Sim, talvez você tenha razão... Não dizem por aí que paixão não é amor?

 

-Não tenho dados suficientes para comparar as duas coisas...

 

-Ah, malditos Holmes racionais. - Lestrade riu – Paixão é um incêndio arrasador, mas amor é um fogo que arde lentamente. - segurou a mão do outro que estava em seu queixo – e eu vou deduzir sua próxima pergunta, já respondendo, nós estamos ainda juntando lenha.

 

Mycroft sorriu, virando a cabeça para beijar Greg. Após alguns beijos o outro suspirou e eles se ajeitaram no banco do carro, para ficarem abraçados, se tocando de leve.

 

-Nem perguntei para onde estamos indo.

 

-Sim, eu adoro esse seu lado discreto. Poucas perguntas, muita confiança. Mas não o deixarei muito tempo na dúvida. Estamos indo para Bristol. Vamos dormir lá e amanhã cedo... bem, faremos o que você quiser. É uma cidade não só com boa programação cultural mas que também agrada uma pessoa esportiva como você.

 

-Fazendo concessões, Mycroft?

 

-Meu querido, vou ser sincero e como você está acostumado com os rompantes do meu irmãozinho, você não vai estranhar. Estou testando. Até hoje eu só fiz o que eu quis, só transei a hora em que eu tive vontade, só vivi para mim mesmo. Está bom assim, mas tem horas que é enfadonho. Nesses seis meses em que estamos dividindo a cama e algum momento da semana, eu tenho me divertido, apreciado e até sentido sua falta quando você não está.

 

O coração de Lestrade acelerou. O Homem de Gelo praticamente se declarando!!

 

-Então, vamos fazer mais coisas juntos. Você participa de alguns gostos meus e eu acompanho alguns seus. Não é assim que os casais fazem? Ajustes?

 

-Estou apreciando muito o seu esforço, Mike. Como eu sei que você não é uma pessoa que gosta de trabalho físico, prometo não judiar de você.

 

-Oh, obrigado. Mas ao contrário do que alardeia meu irmão e eu mesmo firmei a reputação de sedentário só para não ter que justificar muito, não sou ignorante nem avesso a esportes. Apenas prefiro o trabalho intelectual por conveniência.

 

Greg sorriu mais amplamente. Nesses seis meses ele aprendeu alguma coisa sobre o amante e uma delas era a insegurança que o Holmes mais velho tinha quando o assunto era sua compleição física. Mycroft não era gordo, mas era grande. Ele já tinha deixado há muito o corpo adolescente fofo para trás, mas a sensação de desconforto não. Talvez mais esportes que exigissem pouca exposição do corpo deixassem-no mais à vontade.

 

Um pouco mais de duas horas depois, o carro rodava pela cidade, rumo ao hotel escolhido. Quando o motorista abriu a porta, Mycroft sorriu, agradeceu e o dispensou:

 

-Voltaremos a Londres no domingo, logo depois do almoço. Tenha um bom descanso com sua família, Rupert.

 

-Obrigado, senhor Holmes. Estarei aqui, então, para apanhá-los. Divirtam-se. Boa noite, inspetor Lestrade.

 

-Boa noite, Rupert. Lembranças à família. Unindo o útil ao agradável, Mycroft?

 

-Por que não? Rupert é discreto, eficiente, foi uma excelente oportunidade de demonstrar meu apreço pelo seu serviço passando nossa folga em sua cidade natal. Ele pode também descansar vendo seus familiares. Vamos nos instalar, tomar um banho e sair para jantar.

 

-Você falou em ajustes, certo? Posso sugerir hoje apenas carne com uma boa cerveja e amanhã você cuida de um restaurante chique para o almoço?

 

-Sim, claro.

 

Greg assoviou ao entrarem no hotel. Pela fachada ele não esperava menos. Mas o Holiday Inn Bristol era maravilhoso. Sua ex-mulher podia mesmo acusá-lo de interesseiro, mas assim como John, ele achava que a posição e o dinheiro dos Holmes não eram os únicos atrativos de seus parceiros. Eram bônus. Oferecer o melhor era uma maneira – talvez a única – que eles sabiam de demonstrar afeição. Então, era obrigação dele, Lestrade, aceitar e retribuir com aquilo que ele sabia que faltava no parceiro. Deixar Mycroft confiante e relaxado. Ser a pessoa com que ele pudesse abaixar um pouco a guarda.

 

Resolveram tomar uma ducha em separado, para saírem logo. A caminhada até o restaurante foi agradável, Greg admirando a figura alta e sólida de Mycroft em roupas comuns – camisa, jeans, mocassins e jaqueta – enquanto conversavam bobagens. Uma coisa que o fez rir muito foi encontrar no caminho uma doceria chamada Pieminister, com o lema “Viva e coma torta” (1) na fachada. Mycroft não queria, mas Lestrade fez questão de tirar uma foto e mandar para John.

 

-Você deu munição para mais piadas indecentes daquele meu irmão.

 

-Ah, nada. Você não é gordo. Você é grande e eu gosto de sentir a solidez do seu corpo contra o meu. Não vamos falar disso agora, senão meu tesão vai ditar as regras, não vamos jantar e mais tarde eu vou ficar de mau humor por estar faminto.

 

-Greg...

 

-O que é, ruivo? Você sabe que eu sou fissurado em tudo que é seu.

 

-Sim, até nas malditas sardas...

 

-São um charme a mais. O Grill é logo ali. Vamos!

 

John e Sherlock estavam vendo TV quando a foto chegou. Eles riram, mas ficaram um tempo pensando na legenda.

 

-Eles foram para Bristol.

 

-Sim, cupidos casamenteiros. Com o que suas mentes romanticamente férteis vão se ocupar agora?

 

-Em neutralizar aquela mocreia, o que mais? Vou mandar a foto pra Nina.

 

Yoshihiro riu ao ver sua gravidissima esposa olhar para o celular, erguer os braços e dar um pulinho de alegria, ao mesmo tempo que dava gritinhos de satisfação:

 

-Menos, louquinha. Não agite muito os bebês.

 

-Oh, não, senhor meu marido. Temos que agitar um pouco esse mundo cheio de desgraças com coisas boas.

 

-Você só fica feliz e extasiada desse jeito quando junta um casal, minha romântica cupida inglesa. Quem você uniu dessa vez?

 

-Greg e meu primo Mycroft estão passando um final de semana juntos em Bristol.

 

-Mycroft, o Homem de Gelo? _SUBARASHII, anata_!! (2) Dessa vez eu tenho que me curvar diante da sua habilidade. Você extrapolou, Nina- _chan_!!

 

- _Domo arigatou, dear, (3)_ mas não vamos cantar vitória total ainda. Pezinho no chão, porque é o Mycroft e tem um obstáculo a ser tirado do caminho permanentemente ainda.

 

-Qual?

 

-A ex do Lestrade. Ela anda perseguindo o coitado.

 

-Imagine quando ela descobrir que o ex marido agora está comendo do outro lado da cerca.

 

-O que você faria se fosse ela, Yoshihiro?

 

-De tudo para me vingar, _honey_.

 

-Mas que pensamento machista, Hiro- _chan_! - Nina pôs as duas mãos nos quadris.

 

-Orgulho ferido é um perigo. Já tem o fator de ser descartado, que dói somado ao pensamento que seu ex-parceiro foi buscar em outra fonte, algo que você não pode dar. Deve ser pior para mulher, porque se o seu homem está namorando outro homem, ele quer algo que ela não pode prover. Não fique estressada comigo, Wilhelmina, mas você precisa estar preparada para o pior. E você sabe que algumas mulheres são mais machistas que os próprios homens.

 

-Sim, obrigada pelo seu ponto de vista sincero, meu bem. HEY! Nada de bagunça, vocês aí dentro!!

 

-Eu te avisei para não agitar os bebês!

 

Após o jantar, em que Greg se deu ao luxo de assistir a uns lances de uma partida de futebol na TV do pub e Mycroft não se importou, dando palpites também, eles voltaram para o hotel em silêncio, apreciando a companhia. Quando a porta do elevador se fechou, eles entrelaçaram os dedos, encostados um no outro, relaxadamente.

 

De volta ao santuário do quarto, nada de frisson desesperado, para aproveitar a noite antes que acabasse. Greg e Mycroft foram se despindo aos poucos, entre beijos ternos e mordidas leves, toques com as pontas dos dedos e pegadas safadas, até que Lestrade pediu:

 

-Não apague a luz hoje. Quero saborear a visão das suas sardas com calma...

 

-Céus, mas que obsessão com essa porcaria!!

 

-Mike, por favor. Por favor? Considere como um fetiche meu. Como se você fosse meu céu, pontilhado de estrelas...

 

-Meu pico glicêmico agora passou do nível aceitável. Mas ok, vou ser magnânimo e te conceder o censo das sardas.

 

-Vou contar as do corpo com a língua...

 

-Hummm... agora ficou bem mais interessante...

 

Pela manhã Mycroft acordou e se virou na cama para encontrar um Greg só de cuecas e cabelo molhado em pé, pensativo.

 

-Oh, você já tomou banho.

 

-E já pedi o café. Foi tão automático que depois eu pensei que poderia ter esperado você para tomarmos banho juntos. Mas estamos sempre correndo em nossos finais de semana que eu esqueci que hoje temos o dia todo.

 

Mycroft sorriu:

 

-Agradeço sua preocupação, querido. Teremos tempo mais tarde para dividirmos a banheira. Agora só vou tomar uma ducha, compartilharemos o café da manhã e vamos aproveitar esse sábado de sol que se apresenta lá fora.

 

-O que temos na agenda primeiro?

 

-Se você não é do tipo que enjoa, podemos fazer um passeio de balsa. Depois algumas compras e almoçar. Vai ter um jogo de rugby à tarde, se você quiser ver e podemos decidir se vamos ao cinema ou ao teatro à noite...

 

-Cultura e esporte alternadamente... - riu Lestrade – eu concordo com essa agenda. Olha, o café chegou.

 

-Já volto!

 

Mas antes de saírem, Greg sentou Mycroft à sua frente e começou a passar protetor solar nele.

 

-Achei que você gostava das minhas sardas...

 

-Amo. Mas não quero que uma pinta que eu gosto vire um nevo maligno e daí pro melanoma...

 

Mycroft olhou para o rosto concentrado do amante. Carinho, preocupação, cuidado. Exatamente como ele. Mas Greg era íntegro, incapaz de jogar com a fraqueza alheia. Confiável. Sólido. Rígido. Não era uma fraqueza a ser explorada nas mãos de seus inimigos. Lestrade sabia se defender, era discreto e leal. Valia os riscos.

 

-Está perdido no seu palácio mental, ruivo?

 

-Isso é só meu irmão que inventou, Greg. Eu estava ponderando apenas...

 

-E chegou a alguma conclusão?

 

-Ainda não, mas estou quase. Vamos? Você passou protetor solar em si mesmo, certo?

 

Durante o passeio de balsa, Mycroft explicou para Lestrade que ele conhecia muito as atrações de Bristol por estar sempre por ali. A primeira vez foi com a família aos quatorze anos, Sherlock empolgado com as atrações com temática pirata da cidade.

 

-Nessa visita, Frederick, Marie e Sylvia se perderam, mas Sherlock os achou.

 

-O primeiro caso dele foi aos sete anos?

 

-Não foi exatamente um caso de polícia, mas baseado no que ele conhecia dos primos, ele foi capaz de deduzir onde eles teriam ido.

 

-Não teve nenhuma ajuda sua?

 

-Mínima... - Mycroft sorriu. - Um pequeno direcionamento das ideias do meu excitado irmãozinho. Bem, como você permitiu que eu escolhesse onde iríamos almoçar, vamos comer comida francesa. Tem um restaurante muito bom onde vamos atracar.

 

Depois do almoço, Mycroft consultou o relógio:

 

-Temos tempo até o jogo. Quer ir para o centro de táxi ou eu peço um carro com motorista para ficar à nossa disposição?

 

-Nem uma coisa nem outra. Entrei no site da cidade enquanto almoçávamos, liguei para uma locadora de veículos na hora em que você foi ao banheiro e eles me confirmaram que possuem o que eu queria lá. Aqui perto passa um ônibus de turismo pela cidade. Vamos pegá-lo para chegar até a loja.

 

-O homem das surpresas...

 

-Vocês, Holmes, se entediam fácil. A gente tem que estar sempre preparado para não deixar isso acontecer.

 

Quando eles chegaram à locadora, Mycroft ficou olhando para os carros, tentando definir qual carro esporte Greg gostaria de alugar, quando viu, realmente surpreso, o amante e o funcionário discutirem sobre as motocicletas. Depois de alguma conversa, Lestrade se aproximou de Mycroft com dois capacetes.

 

-Sério? - O Holmes mais velho levantou uma sobrancelha.

 

-Claro que sim! Está com medo? Não confia em mim dirigindo uma belezinha dessas? Ou você nunca andou de moto antes?

 

-Já, mas eu não gosto muito. Oh, você era do tipo rebelde na adolescência...

 

-Não cheguei a fazer parte de gangue, mas sim, tive moto, banda de garagem e dei algum trabalho para meus pais. - Greg deu um sorriso tímido.

 

Mycroft pegou o capacete:

 

-Não se preocupe, eu sei mover o corpo nas curvas pra manter o equilíbrio.

 

A moto que Lestrade escolheu era uma Triumph Rocket 3. Assim que ele ligou, o ronco baixo e forte envolveu os dois. E eles foram para o estádio, Mycroft querendo parar de sorrir e falhando.

 

-Você entende mais de futebol que rugby, Mike.

 

-Me perdoe. Nesse quesito, acredito que o querido Watson é melhor companheiro que eu.

 

-O querido Watson foi jogador, não conta. E eu só estou constatando, não reclamando.

 

-Na universidade eu jogava críquete. E fui da equipe de remo. Foi quando eu adquiri todas essas sardas...

 

E para surpresa de Lestrade, Mycroft não quis ir ao teatro depois do lanche da tarde. Eles escolheram um roteiro pela cidade e percorreram de moto. À noite, depois de entregar o veículo, eles resolveram jantar no restaurante do hotel. O celular de Greg tocou o alerta de mensagem. Ele abriu e riu.

 

-Notícia boa?

 

-Sherlock convidou John para irem ao restaurante japonês onde eles começaram a namorar e fez uma mini-celebração surpresa.

 

-Surpresa maior é Sherlock guardar a data... Eles se decidiram num mês de Maio...

 

-Já faz um ano...

 

Mycroft decidiu arriscar.

 

-O mês de Maio então é propício para um Rutherford tomar suas decisões.

 

-O que você quer dizer? - Mas o coração de Lestrade começou a acelerar.

 

-Que eu vou me render àquela fraqueza que os genes da família sentem pelos homens sensíveis e de uniforme. Gregory Michel Lestrade, quer namorar comigo?

 

-Sim! Por Deus, SIM! Vamos subir e dividir aquela banheira agora, por favor?

 

Mycroft sorriu, piscando:

 

-Claro que sim. A partir de hoje, eu sou todo seu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Uma coisa divertida nesse capítulo foi procurar os locais adequados para o casal passear. Agradeço ao TripAdvisor pela ajuda. A doceria existe mesmo(1) Joga o nome dela no Google. 
> 
> E o hotel, que é quatro estrelas, pode ser visto aqui, neste link:
> 
> http://www.laterooms.com/en/hotel-reservations/225088_holiday-inn-bristol-city-centre-bristol.aspx
> 
> Subarashii, anata – incrível, querida
> 
> Domo arigatou, dear – muito obrigada, querido.
> 
> A partir de agora, os casais estão formados, mas não vai ser tudo mar de rosas... (20/06/15)


	7. Junho

**JUNHO**

 

Enquanto Mycroft e Lestrade passavam um ótimo final de semana juntos, Sheryl remoía o despeito e os ciúmes. Ela não se conformava não só com seu marido arrumando um macho mas um excelente partido.

 

“O cara vai e arruma um engomadinho metido a besta, que tem carro com motorista, daqueles que só usa palavras difíceis e se duvidar, ainda corrige a gente e tira sarro. Por que eu não tenho uma sorte dessas? Mas não vai ficar assim não. Se não quer ser meu, também não vai ser de veado rico nenhum!”

 

Remoendo e ruminando bastante como essa vingança se daria, Sheryl passou no salão de beleza de novo. Nem tanto para utilizar os serviços do salão, mas para fofocar um pouco e destilar o veneno. Enquanto contava para as manicures e cabeleireiras que seu marido estava comendo do outro lado da cerca, folheava umas revistas até que abriu numa coluna social e deu um grito.

 

-Nossa, mulher, que foi? Viu um bicho?

 

-Vi! Vi um veado! É esse o tal que está saindo com meu marido.

 

-Ex-marido, queridinha...

 

-Detalhe. - ela abanou a mão, descartando o comentário. É esse mesmo, alto, metido a bonzão, todo engravatado. O nome dele é... Mycroft Holmes. Ah, só podia, é irmão daquele tal esquisitão que não larga o Greggy, Sherlock.

 

-São cheios da grana, o Lestrade ganhou na loteria.

 

-Que sorte a dele. Larga duma pobretona, rampeira feito tu e pega um alta classe como esse tal de Mycroft, que dizem que até conhece gente do palácio...

 

-O que será que as colunas sociais diriam se soubessem que o grã-fino aqui queima a rosca? E com alguém da Yard?

 

-Na alta sociedade isso nem é crime, não vai nem fazer cosquinha no grandão. Mas pode prejudicar o Greg, sua louca.

 

-Tô pouco me lixando. Ele não me detonou? Pois vai ter troco!

 

-Até parece que algum jornal vai escutar tua história... - riu uma das manicures.

 

Nunca subestime o poder da fofoca. Os tablóides estavam ávidos por alguma coisa envolvendo a família Rutherford, depois do sucesso de Ronald, e um escândalo, mesmo que pequeno, serviria para vender.

 

A reportagem caiu como uma bomba na Scotland Yard. Mas os rumores que chateavam Lestrade não eram sobre sua sexualidade, mas como ele teria usado da influência de Mycroft Holmes para subir na carreira.

 

-QUE ABSURDO!! - bradava ele, socando a mesa. - Eu comecei a namorar o Mycroft faz seis meses.

 

-Mas protegia o irmão dele.

 

-Sally, você está de que lado?

 

-Do seu, chefe. Só fiz um comentário idiota, abstrai. Seu cunhado _freak_ não tem nada a ver com isso.

 

-Meu cunhado não é _freak_ , não o chame mais disso...

 

Os murmúrios continuaram, tanto, tanto, que o próprio Comissário chamou Greg para uma conversa:

 

-Inspetor Detetive Lestrade, já tem mais de quinze anos de serviço, não é?

 

-Sim, senhor!

 

-Diabos, Greg, você foi um excelente aluno na academia e continuou sendo um excelente profissional!

 

-Obrigado, senhor.

 

-Só quero dizer pra você não abaixar a cabeça para esse zumzumzum idiota e cheio de inveja que anda pelo MET. Todo mundo sabe que você subiu seus degraus um por vez e com esforço próprio. MUITO esforço próprio, diga-se de passagem. Com quem você se relaciona só diz respeito a você mesmo.

 

-Obrigado novamente, senhor.

 

-Mycroft Holmes é um ótimo partido. Você fez uma boa escolha, depois daquela sua ex-mulher, rapaz. Eu não esperava que você enveredasse por esse rumo, mas só posso te desejar boa sorte, Lestrade. Que você encontre finalmente a felicidade num amor maduro.

 

-Muita gentileza da sua parte, senhor. - Greg riu. -Confesso que nem eu esperava por isso.

 

A conversa de Mycroft com o chefe dele já foi um pouco mais... sutil.

 

-Espero que você continue a servir seu país como sempre, Mycroft.

 

-Sim, senhor, continuarei sendo discreto, não se preocupe...

 

-Não, querido, nem me passou pela cabeça duvidar da sua discrição. O que me preocupa mesmo é que de repente você se torne um marido virtuoso e não queira mais usar de TODAS as armas ao seu alcance para obter resultados favoráveis para nós, se é que você me entende.

 

-Perfeitamente, senhor. Isso não acontecerá. - Mycroft respondeu sem entonação e sem mover um músculo do rosto, mas dentro de si algo estalou.

 

Voltando para sua sala, Mycroft se sentou e se deu dois minutos para o coração desacelerar. Ele tinha mesmo deixado se levar pela onda amorosa do irmão e da prima e deixar que as emoções sobrepujassem a razão? Ele não era um romântico, ele não tinha o direito a arrastar o Lestrade nesse caminho sujo e tortuoso da diplomacia. Ele nunca pensou duas vezes antes de usar o sexo como arma, como agente de manipulação, o gosto em vencer uma disputa fazendo com que o prazer fosse duplicado. Com que cara ele iria para casa, dormir ao lado do amado, sabendo que tinha utilizado o corpo para o “bem do país e de sua majestade” como uma prostituta de guerra?

 

“Como deixar que Greg ponha seus lábios no mesmo lugar que outros homens, mais nojentos e menos dignos, colocaram? E eu não posso ter esse tipo de dilema moral. Eu preciso continuar fazendo o necessário...”

 

O que Mycroft não sabia é que ele não estava mais sozinho nas preocupações. Sally mandou uma mensagem para Watson pedindo para conversarem e o doutor achou uns quinze minutos em seu dia cheio para um café:

 

-Confesso que estranhei o seu pedido, mas imaginei que vocês não ia me chamar se não fosse algo grave. É consequencia ainda daquela reportagem, ne?

 

-Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de reportagem. Tablóides, urgh! - Anderson resmungou. 

 

-Mas sim, doutor Watson. Apesar do apoio oficial do Comissário, boatos de que o Inspetor Lestrade utilizou da influência dos Holmes para subir na Yard se espalham. Gentinha invejosa...

 

-Eles estão juntos há pouco tempo. E Greg não precisa disso. Mas obrigado por avisar. Vamos ver no que podemos ajudar.

 

À noite, John contou para o Sherlock. Que cruzou os dedos embaixo do queixo.

 

-Eu fico pasmo com a fragilidade do ego humano. O cara vai lá, se esforça e se destaca na multidão, já vem um infeliz e aponta o dedo trêmulo cheio de rancor que ele foi privilegiado. Mas há outras implicações mais sérias...

 

-Como o quê?

 

-Se há pressão no Lestrade, também houve no Mycroft. Ah, céus, espero que ele não esteja pensando em ser cavaleiro da armadura brilhante agora...

 

-Você está raciocinando muito rápido, Sher. Não estou acompanhando...

 

-Esse não é o padrão normal entre nós? Inferno! Vou ter que interferir novamente. Só para constar dos registros, eu odeio você e a Wilhelmina por me forçar a discutir a vida amorosa do meu irmão. Estou tendo que interagir com o Mycroft mais nesses últimos meses que em toda a nossa vida. Revoltante. Myc?

 

-Estimado irmãozinho, temo que não seja uma boa hora.

 

-Tolice! Para me aborrecer, você tem tempo, então para me ouvir, você arranja. Soube que depois daquela malfadada manchete, a vida profissional do Lestrade virou do avesso, algumas pessoas estão acusando-o de usar sua influência para galgar os degraus na MET. Não respire porque você não vai me responder com alguma daquelas frases cavalheirescas. Já está feito, Mycroft. Largar o Lestrade agora não vai fazer o tempo voltar atrás e apagar essa bagunça. Só vai fazê-lo ficar confuso e deprimido e para piorar ainda mais a situação, vai fazer aquela cobra da Sheryl achar que venceu a parada.

 

-Um ano de namoro transformou você em especialista em relacionamentos, Sherlock?

 

-Ah, por Deus, você não vai morrer se uma vez na vida reconhecer que eu tenho mais experiência que você em alguma coisa. Vou dizer mais, o Lestrade não é nenhuma donzela indefesa e virginal para ter a sua honra e virtude preservada. Ele já entrou nesse namoro sabendo que você é uma vadia do governo. Apenas deixe o trabalho porta afora da sua casa.

 

-Você está deixando o querido Watson de boca aberta, não está, se mostrando desse jeito...

 

-Estou deixando o querido Watson excitadíssimo, sim, seu idiota! Eu devia deixar você sofrendo, desgraçado, mas eu gosto muito do Geoffrey para me omitir nessa questão. Não sei o que ele viu em você, além dessa barriga enorme, mas ele ia ficar realmente infeliz com o término desse namoro. Nem sei porque eu liguei.

 

-Para agradar ao estimado doutor, o empata. Mas agradeço, Sherlock. Sério. Você foi meu fio de Ariadne. Obrigado.

 

-De nada, bolo fofo. Sempre que precisar...

 

John rolava de rir com essa interação fraternal, ainda mais com a irritação do namorado ao desligar. Resolveu deixar o ambiente mais leve:

 

-O querido Watson fica excitadíssimo quando você se exibe, não é?

 

-Não fica? - Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha. E entrando no espírito da brincadeira, abriu o roupão e começou a erguer a camiseta – Se minhas habilidades mentais não surtem efeito, sempre há um outro trunfo: meu corpo perfeito!!

 

Watson jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou:

 

-Céus, que apelativo!! - mas enlaçou o namorado e beijou-o com vontade – mas eu gosto, sim, como eu gosto...

 

No Japão, Wilhelmina andava irritada. O seu staff filtrava todo e qualquer contato via internet, porque suas páginas atraíam comentários obscenos e raivosos. Ela sabia que Yoshihiro tinha dado ordens para apagarem qualquer xingamento direcionado a ela ou aos bebês. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas Nina não podia mais entrar nas redes sociais ou ler e-mails antes que alguém lesse e limpasse antes.

 

-Tudo pelos bebês. Que saco!

 

-Não é, não, mulher encrenqueira. Depois que você der à luz eu deixo você voltar a brigar com o mundo. Agora é querer que a pressão suba à toa.

 

- _Anata_ , lembra que você me alertou sobre a possibilidade da Sheryl querer se vingar do Lestrade?

 

-Eu também vi a manchete no jornal. Não tive nenhum prazer em ter razão, Nina- _chan_.

 

-Eu sou uma Rutherford, ninguém mexe com a minha família e sai impune! Ah, porra, tive tanto trabalho para juntar esses dois e a vagabunda se mete no meio...

 

-Nina-chan...

 

-Psst! Fica quietinho, Harayashi. - a mulher levantou um dedo – ninguém vai se estressar aqui, TÃO ME OUVINDO? Vocês estão proibidos de pular hoje! Mas eu vou dar um jeito naquela mulher, ah, se vou.

 

Na primeira semana após a manchete, eles não puderam se encontrar por questões do trabalho, mas nessa sexta, Mycroft confirmou que ia buscá-lo na saída. Bobagem querer se discreto nessa altura do campeonato, então ele parou o carro no portão da Polícia Metropolitana. Lestrade saiu, casaco no braço e pasta na mão, vendo uns fotógrafos ao longe... Revirou os olhos.

 

Anthea abriu a porta do carro, deixou o inspetor entrar, fechou a porta e foi se sentar ao lado do motorista. Eles trocaram um beijo rápido.

 

-Sinto muito por não ter tido tempo na semana passada.

 

-Não sinta. Eu também estive ocupado. Mike, não somos adolescentes, somos adultos que tem trabalhos estressantes e envolventes.

 

-Nem me fale em estresse. Acho que nesse ponto, Sherlock tem razão, só deixando o trabalho na porta de casa vamos conseguir manter esse relacionamento.

 

-Ué, e não é o que todos os casais fazem?

 

-Eu não queria que você sofresse...

 

-Você é um doce, assumindo uma culpa que não tem. Foi a MINHA ex-mulher que armou todo esse circo. Se tem alguém que deveria pedir desculpas e se sentir mal era eu.

 

-Nem sempre eu vou poder ser totalmente sincero com você, há coisas que são segredo de estado...

 

-E eu mexo com sigilo de investigação. Mike, eu sou mais velho que você e tenho mais anos mexendo com o que o ser humano tem de pior. Relaxa. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você tem planos para a Sheryl?

 

-Para ser sincero, pensei em exilá-la em alguma ilha vulcânica no Pacífico, mas recebi uma mensagem da Wilhelmina que nem eu nem você devemos nos preocupar com sua ex-mulher. Não sou o único com sentimentos de proteção exacerbados nessa família.

 

-Sou o cara mais sortudo da Terra em poder fazer parte desse clã. Mas isso não vai prejudicar os bebês?

 

-Digamos que vai ser uma válvula de escape para minha estressada prima. Acredito que ela anda cansada da bolha de segurança em que está presa desde que ficou grávida. E devo confessar que assumir o namoro com você também me trouxe sorte.

 

-É? Como assim?

 

-Não conte ao Sherlock, mas minha mãe ficou tão feliz por eu começado a namorar que fez meu bolo favorito de nozes.

 

Gregory gargalhou.

 

-Quer dizer que eu sou o genro favorito?

 

-Que o querido John não saiba, mas eu desconfio que sim, você é. - Mycroft sorriu timidamente.

 

Yoshihiro entrou na cozinha e perguntou:

 

-Tanaka- _san,_ viu minha mulher? Achei que ela ia estar aqui, beliscando...

 

-Ela saiu um pouco com o Mamute, Harayashi- _sama_.

 

O japonês suspirou e foi para a sala. Nina estava agitada demais pro seu gosto. Aquela _onna_ precisava descansar. Mas ele não podia prendê-la em casa, ela ia enlouquecer.

 

Foi quando um telefonema fez o mundo todo desabar:

 

- _Moshi-moshi_? Sim, Ryan- _kun_ , sou eu. Mais devagar, garoto, não estou entendendo. Como assim, ambulância? Quem se feriu? Só o Mamute? E minha mulher, onde está? SUMIU?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sim, eu sou má e judio dos leitores. 29/06/2015.


	8. Julho

**JULHO**

 

_-Moshi-moshi? Sim, Ryan-kun, sou eu. Mais devagar, garoto, não estou entendendo. Como assim, ambulância? Quem se feriu? Só o Mamute? E minha mulher, onde está? SUMIU?_

 

Yoshihiro se sentou, ainda segurando o celular, seu cérebro tendo um milhão de pensamentos ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha vontade também de jogar o aparelho na parede, sair chutando os móveis, invocar a fúria dos raios, gritar até estourar as cordas vocais.

 

Mas ele optou por ser prático. “ _Foco, Hiro-chan. Ficar histérico ou raivoso não vai ajudar em nada a Wilhelmina nem os bebês_ ”. Começou por acalmar o secretário da esposa:

 

-Ryan, você está na ambulância com o Mamute? Ótimo. Quando vocês chegarem ao hospital me liga. Vou mandar alguém para acompanhar vocês. Como a Nina estava vestida? Alguém na rua tirou foto dela?

 

-Sim, senhor Harayashi. Vários fãs seus e dela tiraram fotos nossas. Inclusive, pensando com calma agora, alguns foram atingidos em nosso ataque, então, já deve estar circulando nas redes sociais.

 

-Então, calma, Ryan. Vou utilizar as redes a nosso favor. O Mamute está muito ferido?

 

-Muito, senhor. Ele não ia permitir levar nossa patroa assim. Eles bateram na cabeça dele com um taco de beisebol e deram dois tiros nele. Por sorte não atingiram nenhuma artéria, mas pelo que eu entendi dos paramédicos passando um rádio para o hospital, é traumatismo craniano e vai precisar de cirurgia para os nervos atingidos.

 

“ _Kami-sama_ _nos ajude_!” - Certo, certo. Vou acessar nossas redes agora. Se concentra no Mamute que a Nina fica por nossa conta.

 

O staff que estava em casa já estava rodeando Yoshihiro. Pela cara deles, realmente o sumiço da Wilhelmina já estava em TODAS as redes sociais. E pela velocidade da internet, em pouco tempo os parentes ingleses já estariam ligando.

 

-Muito bem, quero ver as fotos da minha mulher, com que roupa ela saiu, e quero saber se alguém tem alguma teoria.

 

-Aqui, Harayashi- _sama_! Melhor ainda, alguém gravou um vídeo da ação toda. A pessoa deixou um contato, ela faz parte da nossa rede no Line, se colocou à nossa disposição e da polícia.

 

-Abençoados sejam a internet, o celular com câmera boa e as fãs fiéis. Mesmo encapuzados, se percebe que são dois homens e três mulheres.

 

-Nina-sama não reagiu. Será que ela entrou em choque?

 

-Não. Ela pensou nos bebês. “ _E devia estar planejando o que fazer, também”_.

 

Assim que eles acabaram de ver o video, o telefone tocou. Yoshihiro pensou que era Ryan com notícias do hospital, mas era Mycroft.

 

-Foi mais rápido do que eu pensei.

 

-Já diz o ditado “notícias más voam!” Ainda mais em tempos de internet. Precisa de ajuda? Posso ajeitar as coisas aqui e enviar o Lestrade para ajudar a polícia local. Isso se Sherlock não for por conta própria.

 

-São doze horas de viagem, Mycroft. Não consigo ficar tanto tempo esperando. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

 

-Bem, estamos aqui para ajudar. Só vou te dizer que é um rapto, não um sequestro, porque foi a luz do dia num lugar cheio de gente. Esse pessoal feriu pessoas, ou seja, eles querem passar um recado. Eles não bateram na Nina, nem a empurraram, nada, então são amadores, agindo por impulso. O tipo mais perigoso.

 

-Qual recado? Do pessoal que é contra a concepção do bebê com dois pais ou do pessoal que é contra minha mulher e a sua cruzada a favor das minorias?

 

-Não há uma terceira vertente aí? Inimigos seus?

 

-Eu não tenho inimigos!

 

-Desculpe me intrometer, Harayashi- _sama_ , mas o senhor tem algumas fãs que são piores que qualquer inimigo.

 

Yoshihiro levantou os olhos para sua assistente e se calou. Realmente, haviam algumas que eram um tantinho... no limite tênue entre a fã e a obcecada.

 

-Oh, meu Deus... Mycroft, já volto a te ligar. Preciso fazer umas conexões aqui. Ok, pessoal, entrem em contato com o fã clube YoshiMina. Tenho que saber novidades sobre as fangirls do “Yoshihiro é só nosso!”

 

Enquanto isso, Wilhelmina estava mesmo quieta, observando e calculando. Seus captores não se entendiam perfeitamente e isso nem era porque dois deles não eram japoneses. Pelo que ela pode apreender da conversa desde que foi levada, nem todo mundo concordava em ser agressivo com uma grávida.

 

Eram seis na verdade, dois rapazes e quatro garotas. Duas pessoas eram coreanas. Um deles forte o suficiente para agredir o Mamute na cabeça e outra garota fria o bastante para atirar duas vezes em seu guarda costas. Era isso que fazia seu coração apertar e temer pelos bebês.

 

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, os bebês estavam quietinhos. E nem seu organismo parecia entrar em parafuso. Talvez fosse choque ou talvez a adrenalina estava mantendo tudo em animação suspensa.

 

Mesmo encapuzada, Wilhelmina tentava perceber pelos sons e pelas curvas do caminho para onde estavam indo. Devia ser para um bairro afastado ou fora da cidade porque estava demorando. E demorar muito na condição dela significava bexiga cheia, glicemia baixando ou qualquer outro inconveniente.

 

As conversas na van também não eram agradáveis. Nina percebeu que seus captores não concordavam mais com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

 

-Agredimos pessoas inocentes.

 

-Em uma batalha, alguns inocentes tombam.

 

-Qual batalha foi essa, que eu não estou sabendo? Até onde eu fui informada, a gente ia apenas tirar a vadia inglesa do caminho.

 

-Pois é. E como você pensou que seria?

 

-Algo menos violento. Ferimos pessoas, deixamos o guarda-costas dela sangrando muito, desacordado. Não quero ligar a TV e saber que ele morreu! Ele é só um empregado.

 

-Acessei a internet, ele foi internado e vai ser operado. Quanto a isso...

 

-Coisas podem dar errado em cirurgias, sabia? E agora, o que vamos fazer com a Nina?

 

-Ué, como assim, “o que vamos fazer com a Nina”? Vamos eliminar essa vagabunda que veio até aqui roubar nosso Yoshihiro.

 

- _Kami-sama_! Ela está grávida! Não vamos matar uma grávida!

 

-E como você pensou que a gente ia fazer?

 

-Assustá-la. E depois colocar ela no avião para Londres com o recado de “nunca mais volte!”

 

-Quanta ingenuidade. E você acha mesmo que ela iria, que o Yoshihiro não iria atrás e eles voltariam numa boa, talvez até mesmo nunca mais pondo os pés no Japão? Claro que não! Temos que matá-la e deixar bem claro que os artistas japoneses são nossos, não das estrangeiras e nunca mais outra vai ousar vir até aqui tirá-los de nós.

 

Wilhelmina pensou que se não estivessem falando dela e não estivesse em perigo, riria até perder o fôlego.

 

- _Anooo_... com licença, mas nesse plano mirabolante tem uma falha.

 

-Ninguém te perguntou, vagabunda branca. Fica na tua.

 

-Tá. Mas vocês acham mesmo que o MEU MARIDO vai dar confiança a vocês depois de matarem o filho dele?

 

-Ele não sabe que somos nós. Depois que você e o bebê morrerem podemos nos candidatar a consolá-lo.

 

-É? E qual de vocês vai ser a próxima escolhida? Já pensaram nisso? Ou vocês vão fazer rodízio?

 

A van parou de repente. Uma voz masculina veio lá da frente.

 

- _Gaijin,_ cala a boca ou eu mesmo vou até aí e arrebento seus dentes.

 

Nina sentiu um arrepio mas sorriu. A semente da dúvida (e da discórdia) foi lançada, e em meio àquela obsessão toda, ia florescer rapidinho. Agora ela só precisava ficar a salvo dos violentos e tudo ia acabar bem.

 

Enquanto isso, Yoshihiro e o staff trocavam informações com os fã-clubes e a polícia. Mesmo o citado “Yoshihiro é só nosso”, claramente anti-Wilhelmina, se prontificou a ajudar na busca, porque uma coisa é ser ciumenta e outra bem diferente é ser psicótica.

 

-Elas disseram que três garotas não respondem às mensagens nem telefonemas há mais de 36 horas. Sim, Harayashi- _sama_ , já temos os nomes das garotas.

 

Yoshihiro atendeu uma ligação de Mycroft:

 

-John e Sherlock estão indo. Acho que mais umas duas ou três horas estarão aí. Eles tiveram que desviar do espaço aéreo russo, para não serem abatidos como nave inimiga, por isso o atraso.

 

-Mas como?

 

-Estão testando uma aeronave mais rápida que o Concorde. Meu tio, seu sogro, pediu a nossa ajuda. Desculpe, Yoshihiro, mas as garotas Rutherford são as jóias da família.

 

-Não vou reclamar. Estou fazendo o possível para rastrear os responsáveis, mas ainda não sei como chegar à Wilhelmina.

 

-O que você descobriu até agora?

 

-Que ela foi levada por pelo menos três garotas de um fã-clube contrário ao meu casamento. Espere, está chegando outra informação... O namorado de uma dessas garotas também sumiu há 36 horas e... - Yoshihiro teve um arrepio de medo descendo pela espinha.

 

-Yoshihiro?

 

-Mycroft- _san_ , já ouviu falar de Killdatbitch?

 

-Não, nunca. Mas espere, vou abrir a comunicação para os dois no caça. John é praticamente nosso assessor de cultura inútil. John, sabe algo sobre Killdatbitch?

 

-É a pessoa responsável por todos os atentados contra os artistas coreanos e seus pares nos últimos meses. Ninguém sabe se é homem ou mulher, mas já mandou para o hospital ou cemitério um monte de gente. Ah, meu Deus, Killdatbitch pegou a Nina?

 

Sherlock semicerrou os olhos e perguntou:

 

-Você acha que essa pessoa está envolvida?

 

-As garotas entraram em contato com ela para saber como se livrar de um estorvo na sua vida fangirl. Se não estiver envolvida diretamente, é mentora da ação.

 

-Quando eu chegar, tem como eu falar com o Mamute?

 

-Dificilmente. Ele vai estar dopado ainda. Mas o secretário da Nina está no hospital.

 

-Ok. Se você tiver mais alguma coisa que seja pertinente, avise o Mycroft. Até daqui a pouco.

 

-Então estamos lidando com um serial killer coreano? Que bom. É reconfortante saber que não vamos enfrentar nada desconhecido.

 

-John, deixa o sarcasmo comigo. Quando você é sarcástico, chega a beirar o obsceno. Não combina com você.

 

-Desculpa, Sher, é que eu...

 

Sherlock tocou no ombro de John, acariciando de leve.

 

-Eu sei, querido. Eu também estou com medo. Mas apesar do nosso treinamento não ter sido tão rígido quanto o do bisa Ambrose, nenhum Rutherford é um tonto indefeso.

 

Mycroft também se prontificava:

 

-Vou entrar em contato com alguém responsável na Coréia. Acredito que eles adorariam por a mão nesse Killdatbitch.

 

A van em que Nina estava fez uma parada. Ela reclamou:

 

-Preciso ir ao banheiro. Esticar as pernas. Daqui a pouco vou ter caimbras.

 

-Nós vamos te matar, porque necessariamente precisamos nos preocupar com seu bem estar e conforto?

 

-Ah, sei lá. Porque mexer com um corpo sangrando já é nojento, mas mexer com um corpo sangrando e sujo de urina é muito mais desagradável?

 

-Ugh! Faz sentido. Você! Leva a grávida ao banheiro, mas se ela tentar qualquer gracinha, não hesite em machucá-la. - e deu uma pistola pequena à garota.

 

Pareciam duas amigas entrando na loja de conveniência, uma ajudando a outra grávida a caminhar, o único senão era a arma no bolso da “amiga” cutucando as costelas da gestante. Nina entrou no reservado e sentou-se no vaso calculando suas chances. Pelo que ela viu, a janela do banheiro era estreita, se não fosse a barriga ela até passaria, mas ficar entalada estava fora de cogitação. Sua bolsa estava na van, ao lado do cara agressivo. Se ela desse um jeito na garota aqui no banheiro, poderia sair pelos fundos e fugir. Pra isso ela precisaria também de água e algum alimento. Pressão e taxa glicêmica baixas não eram necessárias nesse momento.

 

-Vai demorar muito?

 

-Queridinha, ficamos horas rodando. Mas já estou acabando.

 

Foi aí que seus olhos bateram no botão yobidashi (emergência). Acionando ao mesmo tempo a descarga e o botão de emergência, para abafar o som da sua voz, Nina pediu ao funcionário da loja de conveniência para avisar à polícia que ela esteve ali. Depois Nina puxou o suporte do papel higiênico e segurou na mão fechada.

 

Mas as suas chances aumentaram incrivelmente por conta de um desagradável acontecimento: entrou uma barata voadora no banheiro. A garota teve um surto e tentou matar a barata com um tiro, desviando totalmente sua atenção da prisioneira. Wilhelmina desacordou a garota com um golpe na nuca e guardou a arma e o celular dela nos bolsos da calça. Saindo do banheiro rapidamente, antes que alguém viesse ver a razão do barulho, foi se esgueirando pelas prateleiras em direção ao depósito e saída dos fundos. Pegou água, um bentô, iogurte e fez questão de ser filmada pelas câmeras de segurança. Depois entrou no depósito.

 

Antes de sair pelos fundos, mandou uma sms para o seu staff, avisando que um número desconhecido ia ligar e era para eles atenderem.

 

- _Moshi-moshi_? Você tem alguma notícia da Nina- _san?_

 

-Sou eu. Acalmem os fachos e me escutem, que eu tenho que ser rápida. Não sei em quantos minutos eles vão descobrir que eu escapei. A van com os sequestradores está parada num posto, eu pedi ajuda a um funcionário no banheiro, ele vai achar uma das garotas que me levou lá desacordada. Hiro- _chan,_ meu celular está ligado na bolsa, que está na van. Rastreie ele para encontrar o carro. Eu vou largar este celular aqui na loja justamente para não me encontrarem, mas assim que eu souber onde estou, volto a entrar em contato.

 

Yoshihiro deu um tapa na testa. Sim, ele poderia ter feito isso antes, mas era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Alguém do staff entrou em contato com a polícia passando as informações recebidas.

 

- _Ki wo tsukete, kudasai_.  Toma cuidado, amor.

 

-Ah, sim, eu roubei água e comida da loja de conveniência. Passa aqui e pague, por favor. E o Mamute?

 

-Está sendo operado. Mas por enquanto não corre risco de morte. Sherlock vem vindo. Os bebês estão bem?

 

-Se comportando feito anjos. Eu quero que tudo isto acabe logo porque eu to cansando. Bye, bye.

 

Deixando o celular no chão, Nina saiu pelos fundos e foi caminhando, abaixada o máximo que conseguia, até sair por um beco... no meio de um matagal.

 

“ _E agora? Bom, vamos procurar um lugar pra me esconder_ ”

 

O motorista da van mandou que fossem buscar as duas, porque estava demorando. Sua namorada coreana segurou a japonesa que tinha lhe contratado:

 

-Fique, porque eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre essa demora.

 

Assim que entraram na loja de conveniência, a polícia chegou. A garota do banheiro estava sendo amparada por um funcionário e eles não tiveram sangue frio para fingir que não se conheciam. Todos foram presos. Enquanto a polícia chegava, a van foi embora, sem pagar o combustível. Por causa da comoção dentro da loja, isso passou despercebido.

 

Mas dentro do carro, a raiva era uma emoção muito bem notada.

 

-Aquela vaca! Como ela conseguiu fazer tudo isso?

 

A fã japonesa pensou (e guardou para si) que talvez a inglesa não fosse tão dondoca inútil quanto ela e as outras haters pensavam.

 

-Não importa. Temos que achá-la e exterminar a raça dela da face da Terra. Não posso deixar que uma _gaijin_ nojenta manche a minha reputação.

 

John e Sherlock pousavam com segurança na base aliada em Tóquio. Ao descerem do caça, Watson pensou ao ver Sherlock tirando o capacete:

 

“Fácil entender como o vovô Charles se apaixonou pela Nancy à primeira vista. Qual garoto nerd não ficaria duro de tesão por uma amazona de cabelos negros tirando o capacete após um voo?”

 

E riu, porque ele mesmo estava arrepiado. Cumprimentou o comandante da base de bom humor:

 

-Capitão John Watson, Quinto Regimento dos Fuzileiros de Northumberland.

 

-Excelente pouso, Capitão Watson! Esperaremos, depois que a crise passar, seu relatório sobre o voo e as condições do protótipo.

 

-Sim, claro. Só posso adiantar que é uma nave que responde muito bem aos comandos.

 

Sherlock bufou e começou a estalar os dedos de impaciência.

 

-O helicóptero para Quioto está aguardando. Por aqui, senhores.

 

John ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e seguiu em direção ao helicóptero. Em poucos minutos estavam num carro indo para o hospital em Quioto. Sherlock se atualizava com Yoshihiro.

 

-Ela fugiu? Não nega os genes, mesmo! E vocês estão rastreando a van? Não, todo cuidado é pouco. Claro que eu quero ir até a loja de conveniência. Venha nos apanhar no hospital. Já estamos na frente do Ryan. Aqui vai ser rápido.

 

-Senhor Holmes, senhor Watson, que prazer vê-los. Espero que minha senhora esteja bem.

 

-Ela fugiu, Ryan, então ela deve estar melhor agora. Precisamos saber quem estamos procurando, para que quando a encontrarmos, não entregarmos de bandeja para os sequestradores.

 

-Eles estavam encapuzados, senhor Holmes. Mas um rapaz era alto e forte o suficiente para nocautear o Mamute com um taco de beisebol e uma garota atirou nele duas vezes, sem piscar. Antes que alguém reagisse, ela gritou para encapuzarem a senhora Harayashi e atirou num rapaz, só para criar pânico. Todo mundo se abaixou para tentar se proteger, e quando nos levantamos, eles já tinham ido embora. Mas algumas pessoas filmaram toda a ação, ainda que não tão perto...

 

-Alguém se lembrou de filmar a placa do veículo?

 

-Não, John, porque senão, já teriam sido parados pela polícia. -Sherlock fez torrinha com os dedos – Ryan, eles não teriam nenhum diferencial que poderia ser notado, mesmo com disfarce? Algo que lhe chamou a atenção, por ser estranho, talvez bizarro?

 

O secretário de Wilhelmina fechou os olhos evocando a imagem do ataque de novo.

 

-Que me chamou a atenção foram os anéis do rapaz. Coisa comum, fãs de séries sempre compram objetos relacionados, mas foi a primeira vez que eu vi anéis daqueles. Máscaras de serial killers famosos: Hannibal, Jason, Mike Myers...

 

-Ele vai tentar mesmo matar a Nina, porque sua reputação agora está ameaçada! Psicopatas gostam de chamar a atenção, de ter os holofotes em si. Obrigado, Ryan. Melhoras para o Mamute. Vamos, John!

 

No corredor, em direção à saída, Watson perguntou, só para tirar qualquer dúvida:

 

-Você desejou melhoras para o Mamute, mas não como colega de trabalho do Ryan, certo?

 

-Muito bem, caro assistente. Deduziu certinho. Ryan e Mamoru são amantes. Vítimas da cupida casamenteira que é aquela minha prima. Yoshihiro! Nada da Wilhelmina ainda?

 

-As pessoas foram detidas num posto em Arashiyama. Há templos lá para ela se esconder, mas ao mesmo tempo, é complicado andar pela mata, ainda mais se Nina não souber direito onde ela está. Rastreando o celular dela, a van está circulando, em busca ainda.

 

-Assim como você não teve a ideia de rastrear o celular dela primeiro, eles nem pensaram na bolsa dentro da van. - Sherlock ficou pensativo – Vamos até o posto, preciso ver se Nina não deixou nenhuma pista para mim.

 

 

Wilhelmina andou para bem longe do posto, se embrenhando mais e mais na mata. Se sentou atrás de uma pedra, para descansar e comer. Os bebês se mexeram, então.

 

-Oi, vocês. Hoje vocês estão de parabéns, quietinhos enquanto o bicho pega aqui fora. Mummy vai nos levar pra casa, não se preocupem. Só preciso descobrir exatamente onde estamos e evitar os locais óbvios, onde eles estão me procurando. Postos, lojas de conveniência, locais com telefones públicos, rodovias... Espero que não haja animais silvestres nessa mata...

 

Andando mais um tempo, Nina percebeu que havia uma fileira de bambus no caminho. Na verdade, bambus a perder de vista.

 

-Bebês, já sei onde estamos. Em Arashiyama e este é o caminho para o templo Tenryu ji. Vamos seguir os bambus.

 

No posto nenhuma novidade. Yoshihiro tentou pagar a conta dos produtos que a mulher “furtou”, mas o proprietário se negou a cobrar. Além de estar feliz por terem ajudado a prender uma boa parte dos sequestradores, a loja teve uma grande propaganda grátis. Sherlock olhou tudo e pediu:

 

-Pergunte a ele onde vai dar os fundos da loja.

 

-Numa área de mata nativa.

 

-Não, preciso saber com mais exatidão onde Nina iria daqui.

 

Yoshihiro pensou e perguntou:

 

-Qual o templo mais perto? Vamos, Sherlock- _san_ , Nina vai para o Tenryu Ji.

 

-John, como andam suas habilidades de rastreamento na mata?

 

-Um pouco enferrujadas pela falta de uso, mas acho que eu consigo rastrear uma grávida andando devagar.

 

-Yoshihiro, nos encontre lá. Vamos seguir a Wilhelmina por onde ela está indo.

 

- _Hai_. O dono da loja disse que para chegarem ao templo é só seguir o caminho de bambu, para não se perderem.

 

Confiante que seus sequestradores eram ratos de cidade, Wilhelmina nem se preocupou em cobrir seus rastros. Enquanto seguia pela mata, olhando as touceiras de bambu e admirando os raios de sol que passava por elas, Nina pensava na informação de Yoshihiro.

 

“Sherlock vem vindo... Mas são doze horas de viagem. Como ele poderia me salvar? Ou ele vem de uma maneira mycrofitiana e chegará mais rápido? Bom, o que eu preciso ter em mente é que meus sequestradores estarão me esperando no templo... e eu preciso driblá-los até conseguir ligar para meu marido e me por a salvo”.

 

Na van, o casal coreano estava espumando de raiva.

 

-Aquela vaca inglesa! A gente devia ter matado ela quando teve chance!

 

-Calma, amor. Se tudo der errado, sempre podemos acabar com o marido famoso só para não deixar nossa reputação ser arruinada.

 

-Vocês não podem matar o Yoshihiro- _san_!

 

-Olha que podemos!! - a garota piscou para o namorado e eles gargalharam. - Inclusive matar você!

 

-Mas se fui eu quem contratou vocês!!

 

-Sempre podemos fazer pela diversão.

 

-Vocês são psicopatas!

 

-Ah, vá, agora que você percebeu? – e continuaram gargalhando estrada afora até perceberem uma movimentação estranha à frente.

 

O rapaz foi encostando e parou.

 

-Que foi?

 

-Saiam do carro, AGORA!!

 

E foi o tempo de saírem e se embrenharem na mata. A polícia vinha vindo na contramão e cercou a van.

 

-Eles fugiram, Harayashi- _sama_!

 

Yoshihiro continuou indo para o templo, mas ligou para Sherlock.

 

-Eles entraram na mata. Já encontraram a Nina?

 

-Encontramos o rastro dela. Mas não podemos sair gritando... Com a hora de vantagem sobre nós, ela já pode estar chegando no templo. Onde eles abandonaram o carro? Droga, eles podem achá-la antes.

 

-É pra isso que existe Google Maps. Calma, vocês dois. Podemos não conhecer bem o terreno, mas o satélite nos ajudará.

 

-John...

 

-Vamos, diga. Eu também gosto de elogios. Não é só você que gosta de mostrar suas habilidades.

 

Sherlock desligou o celular, abaixou para sussurrar no ouvido do namorado:

 

-Capitão Watson, o senhor é demais. Quando me surpreende então, me deixa todo arrepiado. Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, eu transaria com você aqui e agora!!

 

-Vou por na sua conta. – John pigarreou – porque eu estou tesudo por você desde que tirou o capacete lá na base. Compreendo perfeitamente porque seu avô caiu de quatro pela Nanny naquele dia.

 

-FOCO! Voltemos ao foco da questão. O que temos a nosso favor?

 

-O carro foi abandonado aqui, nós estamos aqui, Killdabitch é coreano, não conhece Quioto também, Wilhelmina tem essa vantagem.

 

-E?

 

John olhou bem para o mapa e começou a rir.

 

-E... Nina já deve estar chegando lá. - mostrou o mapa do local onde eles estavam – Olha só que pertinho o templo é daqui. Apesar de ser mata nativa, é fácil andar pela região. Vamos nos apressar que chegamos em menos de meia hora.

 

Killdabitch era coreano mas tinha uma guia da cidade. Correndo, eles alcançaram os fundos do templo quase ao mesmo tempo que Nina chegava pelo lado do lago. Com cautela, ela começou a dar a volta...

 

No portão da frente chegaram Yoshihiro e os policiais. Qual não foi a surpresa do mesmo ao encontrar os outros membros de sua banda lhe esperando.

 

-Mas...

 

-Então você achou que a gente ia te deixar sozinho nessa hora difícil? - Suichi, o baterista riu.

 

-Os caras vêm aqui, invadem nossa cidade, ferem nossos fãs e ainda levam nossa mascote inglesa. Mas é muita audácia... - Jun, o baixista, estava indignado.

 

-Estou preocupado com a gorda passando fome esse tempo todo. Nina deve estar cansada e muito faminta. Vamos nos separar e ver se encontramos com ela já por aqui. Kyosuke ficou de vir após o treino dele. - Toshiro, o vocalista, brincou.

 

As pessoas reconheciam os membros da banda, mas não os paravam. Pelo contrário, abriam caminho. A polícia de olho nos turistas, procurando por gente que batesse com as descrições – poucas na verdade – que eles tinham dos sequestradores.

 

Nina fez a volta e seu coração acelerou. Ela reconheceu o cabelo vermelho de Suichi e era muito bom ver um rosto amigo depois de tantas horas rodeada de gente com intenções ruins. Ela olhou para todos os lados e não viu ninguém suspeito. Decidiu se arriscar a atravessar em direção ao baterista em linha reta. Mas quando estava no meio do caminho, sentiu algo passar pelo seu ombro assoviando. Horrorizada, olhou para trás e viu seu captor com o braço estendido, a mão já fazendo o cão virar para o próximo tiro (1).

 

-Você errou! -gritou a coreana – Não erre, _kill that bitch_!!

 

-Algo brilhou e eu perdi o alvo, mas o próximo tiro eu não vou errar.

 

Mas antes que o coreano puxasse o gatilho novamente, a ponta de uma flecha varou seu pulso, o impulso tirando Nina da mira e quase derrubando-o no chão pela surpresa.

 

-KYOSUKE! - Nina gritou, feliz por ver o guitarrista. Suichi correu pra cima dela, para protegê-la com o corpo, caso mais alguém quisesse praticar tiro ao alvo com grávidas.

 

Para segurar o rapaz, Jun veio correndo e deslizando, trançou as pernas dele com as suas, o derrubando de verdade no chão. Yoshihiro veio a seguir e prendeu o coreano no chão pelo pescoço. Se bem que Kyosuke estava com uma nova flecha no arco, apontando para o rosto do cara.

 

A fã estava maravilhada com o encontro com seus ídolos e começou a tirar selfies. Os ex-atletas ainda treinavam, pela exibição que davam agora. A comparsa resolveu fugir dando meia volta, mas acabou literalmente trombando com Sherlock e John que vinham correndo pelo mesmo caminho. Eles até iam pedir desculpas, mas a mocinha começou a vociferar em coreano ao olhar para o Sherlock, reconhecendo a semelhança com a prima, o que levou John a tirar suas próprias conclusões.

 

-Eu não costumo bater em mulheres, mas em histéricas que sequestram grávidas eu abro uma exceção alegremente. - E puxando a garota pelo braço, deu-lhe uma rasteira, virou-a de bruços e fechou um par de algemas em seus pulsos.

 

-De onde saiu esse par de algemas?

 

-Do bolso, oras. Arre, o jet-lagging tá batendo, já, não é mesmo? Vamos, que o templo é logo ali. Chegamos bem na hora da festa de encerramento do caso. E com um presente.

 

-Mycroft? - Sherlock ligou para o irmão – Recuperamos a Wilhelmina e prendemos a Killdabitch.

 

-Era uma mulher, então. As fãs obcecadas são sempre as piores, todas saídas do Louca Obsessão (2).

 

-Stephen King não é meu favorito, mas tenho que concordar. Vamos descansar, logo estaremos de volta. Deixei um caso aberto com o Lestrade.

 

-Oh, não precisa se apressar. Deixe o querido Watson comer melancia no calor de Quioto. Eu ajudo o Greg a fechar o caso.

 

-Você não gosta de trabalho de campo, bolo fofo. Não vai atrasar o Lestrade.

 

-Esforço físico não é a minha primeira opção, Sherlock, mas eu não sou um sedentário inútil quando a ocasião exige. Descanse. _A bientôt, petit frère_.

 

- _Au revoir..._

 

No templo, Wilhelmina estava abraçada ao marido, as lágrimas de alegria e cansaço correndo. Ela deu um grito de alegria ao ver o primo e Watson, mas fechou a cara ao ver quem eles estavam trazendo.

 

-Você não é uma _gaijin_ mimadinha, mulher. Se mostrou uma rival à minha altura. Seria um enorme honra matar você.

 

-Ah, vá, sério? Vocês se acham a versão coreana de Assassinos por Natureza, mas nós não vamos ser seu Gale, não. Por mim, vocês voltavam pra Coreia via Austrália. E misteriosamente caíam no mar infestado por tubarões.

 

-Venha, Nina, vamos para o hospital.

 

-Espera. Eu tenho mais um recado para dar. - e se aproximou da fã que contratou os assassinos e começou toda a confusão.

 

Ela estava no meio de policiais e imprensa, cada lado querendo a garota para si. Mas ao verem Wilhelmina chegando, abriram caminho feito o Mar Vermelho.

 

-Nina-san... eu não sabia...

 

Wilhelmina abriu a mão, estendeu o braço e deu na cara da garota duas vezes, uma com a palma, outra com as costas.

 

-Acordou pra vida, _baka_? ISTO É A VIDA REAL, não é um jogo nem um dorama. Minha sogra teve um começo de infarto de nervoso de medo que eu perdesse os bebês. Meus pais também são idosos, estão sofrendo lá na Inglaterra... Eu poderia ter passado mal, abortado no carro ou durante a fuga. Yoshihiro abandonou os compromissos de hoje por conta disso. Os artistas não são seus brinquedos, nem seus empregados muito menos maquininhas. São seres humanos, com família, vidas, sentimentos. Já pensou se agora, com medo, ele resolva deixar Quioto e o Japão e se estabelecer num país onde eu esteja mais segura?

 

-Vai fazer isso, Harayashi- _sama_? - a garota arregalou os olhos para o músico.

 

-Não sei. Hoje eu faria. Mas hoje também eu estou muito cansado. Vem, Nina- _chan_. Eu quero ficar tranquilo em relação a esses bebês, ver minha mãe, saber do Mamoru...

 

-Eu levo seus primos pra casa, Nina. Não se preocupe. - Toshiro abriu um sorriso – Meu Deus, Sherlock Holmes em pessoa... e o seu cronista, doutor Watson. Posso ser _fanboy_ só um pouquinho?

 

Sherlock sorriu, cansado e Watson retrucou:

 

-Meu Deus, Toshiro Kawayama, duas vezes medalha de ouro em judô. Podemos trocar autógrafos... Kyosuke Inoue continua treinando arco e flecha, pelo visto.

 

-Oh, sim. Desistimos do esporte para competição, mas não do exercício que ele proporciona.

 

E foram conversando sobre os anos de formação da banda.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nossa, demorou, mas foi por conta da intensa pesquisa sobre Arashiyama. É complicado falar de um lugar em que você nunca foi e escrever cenas de ação que acontecem ao mesmo tempo, também. Tenham em mente que tudo acontece em pouco mais de uma hora, desde a fuga de Wilhelmina no posto até o encontro no Templo.
> 
> eu até pensei em usar uma arma automática ou semi-automática, mas elas só precisam ser engatilhadas UMA vez e eu precisava daqueles minutos entre puxar o cão para trás, o tambor virar e puxar o gatilho novamente para Kyosuke agir.
> 
> Louca Obsessão – Stephen King. Mycroft se dando ao luxo de ler livros de suspense enquanto Sherlock desdenha. Imagino que o Sherly odeie livros policiais, porque pra ele o problema é ÓBVIO desde a apresentação e a história não deveria passar das dez páginas, quanto mais duzentas. E ele não vai perder tempo lendo histórias sobrenaturais, certo? Ironia minha, que sou apaixonada pelo Mestre King.
> 
> A bientôt, petit frère = até breve, irmãozinho
> 
> Au revoir = Adeus.
> 
> Baka = idiota
> 
> E eu queria agradecer à minha beta, que quando eu estava ainda pensando no sequestro da grávida e uma motivação, ela sugeriu que eu lesse a respeito das fãs coreanas obcecadas pelos artistas do país, que até envenenam os próprios, fazem com que eles se acidentem, tramam contra a vida de seus familiares, amigos e principalmente, ODEIAM quem eles namoram. Nada saudável. 19/07/15.


	9. Agosto

AGOSTO:

 

Sherlock e John passaram os últimos dias de Julho em Quioto. As primeiras 24 horas após o rapto da Wilhelmina foram dedicadas ao sono, porque eles estavam cansados do dia normal que haviam tido em Londres somado ao jet lagging da viagem e mais o stress da caçada aos seqüestradores.

 

A mãe de Nina praticamente EXIGIU que a filha terminasse a gravidez junto à família na Inglaterra, mas a morena bateu o pé. Não ia atrapalhar a agenda do marido nem negar que ele acompanhasse a gravidez ao seu lado só por conta de um bando de gente psicótica sem noção. Ela iria para Wiltshire na época combinada. Nem um dia antes.

 

Apesar da vontade de Wilhemina, que até encontrou eco nos confins da mente de Mycroft, os coreanos foram extraditados e presos em seu país natal, não jogados aos tubarões australianos. Muitos processos caíram em suas costas, mas eles estavam felizes pela divulgação na mídia.

 

Mamute se recuperou, para alívio da patroa e felicidade do namorado.

 

No último dia, John se sentou no jardim, com uma xícara de chá verde com limão, se sentindo renovado e pronto para voltar à batalha cotidiana. No caso dele, não era um “modo de dizer”. Sorriu para a grávida que se aproximava, dando espaço a ela no banco.

 

-Yoshihiro costuma me sacanear se espremendo junto ao braço do banco...

 

-Ele tem um humor inglês, essa é que é a verdade...

 

-Johnny, obrigado por vir e ter ficado. Espero que não tenha atrapalhado muito a rotina de vocês.

 

-Eu tinha uns dias de folga no hospital, porque meu orientador foi participar de um congresso. Eu realmente amo sua casa, a cidade, me relaxa bastante.

 

-Tirei Sherlock de um caso, não é? Ele não deve ter gostado muito...

 

-Oh, não esquente a cabeça com isso. Ele está é enciumado porque Mycroft foi substitui-lo, para ajudar o namorado a solucionar o mistério. Você sabe como eles competem. – John engrossou a voz para imitar o cunhado – “Eu sou mais inteligente que você, irmãozinho”.

 

Wilhelmina riu. Depois franziu a testa:

 

-Falando em namorado, o que vamos fazer com aquela vadia, John?

 

-Sortear uma passagem só de ida para o Havaí quando um daqueles vulcões estiver em erupção? A mulher é sem noção, agora que ela descobriu que o ex-marido está namorando um homem então, ficou mais chata ainda.

 

-Expor o ex-marido em tablóides foi uma vingança rasteira. E se desse tudo errado para o Greg? Mycroft ainda é uma muralha gelada, mas Lestrade é um homem público...

 

-Mycroft deve ter sofrido alguma pressão por parte de alguém lá no alto escalão. Sherlock não me deu detalhes, mas ficou preocupado.

 

-Sério? Mais um motivo pra mandar a mocréia pro espaço!

 

John sorveu mais um pouco do chá, depois colocou a xícara no apoio atrás do banco de pedra.

 

-Eu ainda acho que a solução é mandá-la pra longe. Viver a vida dela longe de nós.

 

-Mas Sheryl não iria numa boa, só porque estamos pedindo.

 

-Ah, Wilhelmina. Um dia você tirou um empecilho do caminho, sem muito alarde e sem muito dano...

 

-Foi por uma boa causa e a garota até ficou feliz pelas férias que eu proporcionei a ela! - Nina riu – tá, vou pensar em como eu posso fazer isso com a Sheryl, sem parecer ameaça nem um prêmio.

 

-Você está tão linda... e os bebês estão tão grandes...

 

-Mal posso esperar para vê-los. E ao mesmo tempo queria que essa gravidez nunca terminasse...

 

-O dilema de toda barriga de aluguel. Entregar o bebê... Mas somos da mesma família. Você vai continuar sendo a mãe dele e vamos continuar em contato o tempo todo.

 

-Meu lado racional sabe disso, Watson. Mas existe aquela vozinha no fundo que não se conforma que eu estou gerando dois e montando o quarto só para um. John, o meu bebê não vai sentir falta do seu, como gêmeos que se separam, ne?

 

-Não mais do que dois primos que se amam, querida. Fique tranquila.

 

Quando Sherlock e John voltaram para Londres, Lestrade foi buscá-los no aeroporto.

 

-Quanta gentileza a sua. Poderíamos ir de táxi.

 

-Não, eu... - o policial coçou a nuca, sem jeito – queria também que vocês soubessem por mim, da melhor forma, não por outra pessoa...

 

-Meu destrambelhado irmão foi te ajudar naquele caso, se machucou.

 

-É. Basicamente, isso. Mas não por inépcia. Foi para me defender. Seu irmão é forte como um touro, sabia? Vamos, que no caminho eu conto.

 

Mycroft tinha posto as SUAS capacidades dedutivas a serviço do Lestrade e acompanhou-o durante a abordagem e captura dos envolvidos. Mas durante a prisão, um sujeito quis pegar o inspetor à traição e o Holmes mais velho abaixou o namorado, tomando nas costas a paulada que lhe era dirigida. Com a adrenalina ainda pulsando, Mycroft ainda foi capaz de revidar, atingindo o agressor com um golpe de judô. Depois caiu no chão, gemendo...

 

-Ele quebrou alguma coisa?

 

-Não. Mas está em repouso absoluto, tirei uns dias de folga para cuidar dele, só saí de casa para vir buscar vocês.

 

John olhou para Sherlock, que continuava com o rosto impassível, mas ele conhecia a puxadinha no canto da boca e os dedos tamborilando na perna.

 

-Greg, como de bagagem só temos duas mochilas, vamos ver o Mycroft primeiro.

 

-Tem certeza? Não estão cansados da viagem?

 

Sherlock deu o aceite definitivo:

 

-Vamos usar o jet lagging como desculpa para a visita ser curta.

 

Mycroft estava recostado na cama king-size, em meio a um monte de almofadas. Na sua frente, uma mesinha de notebook e alguns arquivos. Ao ver as visitas na porta, tirou os óculos.

 

-Bem vindos de volta! Eu levantaria para recebê-los, mas a situação atual não me permite. Eu devo me mexer o mínimo possível pelos próximos quinze dias.

 

-Se eu soubesse que já no primeiro caso em que você me substitui você quase se mata, eu nunca teria permitido, seu grandalhão imprestável.

 

Mycroft olhou fixamente para o rosto do irmão ficando vermelho. John ainda abriu a boca para reclamar do xingamento, mas o Holmes mais velho ergueu a mão.

 

-Greg, poderia tirar a mesinha e esperar com o John lá fora um instante?

 

-Sim, claro. - Lestrade colocou o material no chão, aos pés da cama e puxou Watson pelo braço. Fechando a porta, ele tranquilizou o outro – Eles não vão se engalfinhar, não se preocupe.

 

Depois da porta fechada, Mycroft focou seu olhar novamente no rosto de Sherlock.

 

-Apesar de preferir o trabalho burocrático, irmãozinho querido, eu ainda estou em forma. Isto não foi um descuido. Antes nas minhas costas, preparadas para o impacto, do que na cabeça do Gregory, de surpresa.

 

Sherlock engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo.

 

-Fez um bom trabalho capturando Killdatbitch e seu namorado psicopata.

 

-Wilhelmina quase fez tudo sozinha. - Sherlock resmungou.

 

-Quase. Mas ela não ia conseguir pegar seus sequestradores e ia continuar em perigo. Nossa prioridade é sempre a família, William.

 

-Sempre?

 

-Sempre. Até quando não parece. Chegue aqui mais perto.

 

-Para quê?

 

-Para eu puxar seu cabelo, moleque irritante. Você deveria ter ido para casa dormir, não vir me julgar...

 

Sherlock sorriu com o canto da boca. Se sentou mais perto do irmão, preparado para segurá-lo se ele erguesse a mão para realmente puxar seu cabelo. Mycroft sabia o quanto ele ODIAVA que pegassem nos cachos.

 

Mas o outro só ergueu a mão e pousou na lateral do seu rosto.

 

-Por hoje, Sherlie, estamos todos bem. Se concentra nisso.

 

-Namorar o Lestrade está te amolecendo...

 

-Da porta da rua para fora eu continuo o mesmo. Acho que até com uma nova camada de casca. Mas aqui dentro de casa, eu optei por aprender a me abrir. Não está sendo fácil, mas é um dia por vez.

 

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para o Holmes mais velho sentir umidade nos dedos.

 

-Todo pai teme por seu filho, desde a gravidez, meu irmão. Por isso também eu te mandei lá, para que você estivesse presente e agisse no que fosse necessário.

 

-Essa ansiedade é martirizante, por Deus!

 

Mycroft riu pelo nariz e enxugou as lágrimas restantes do irmão com o polegar.

 

-Sentimentos SÃO uma desvantagem, uma fraqueza que nossos inimigos utilizam contra nós. A única coisa que podemos é elevar nossa coragem para lutar pelos que nos são caros. Todas as vidas encontram seu fim, todos os corações são partidos nesse final, mas o que fazemos entre o começo e o fim é que conta.

 

Sherlock suspirou, enxugou os olhos com um lenço de papel que tirou da caixinha na cabeceira da cama e apertou a mão do irmão:

 

-Se cuida, bolo fofo. Seu sobrinho ainda precisa de você.

 

-Darei o meu melhor, Sherlock. Darei o meu melhor.

 

E a vida continuou no seu ritmo normal, até a tarde em que Watson estava saindo da especialização quando notou o hospital em ritmo de emergência. Uma enfermeira veio correndo ao seu encontro.

 

-Doutor Watson!

 

-O que foi? Vão precisar de mim?

 

-Não sei ainda. Sei que seu namorado está lá na emergência levando uns pontos. Eu ouvi dizer que uma equipe da Metropolitan foi emboscada.

 

John deixou a enfermeira falando sozinha. Nem esperou pelo elevador, descendo as escadas, três andares em tempo recorde. Antes de entrar na emergência, viu o rastro de sangue no chão e engoliu em seco.

 

Enquanto John descia as escadas com o coração na boca, Sherlock reclamava com Lestrade:

 

-Com tanto hospital na cidade, viemos parar aqui. John vai ficar uma fera quando ver que nos machucamos. Tem como suturar esse corte mais rápido?

 

-Calma, senhor Holmes. O senhor não vai poder sair daqui tão cedo. Além do corte no supercílio, o senhor quebrou dois dedos na mão direita. E o inspetor Lestrade tem que cuidar do ombro.

 

-É só um arranhão, a bala pegou de raspão. A sua mãe vai vir até aqui me bater pessoalmente, pode apostar. Em menos de trinta dias, mandei os dois filhos dela para o hospital.

 

-HAH! Isso não é nada. Durante umas férias de verão, eu mesmo mandei os dois filhos dela para o hospital, NO MESMO DIA. Ela já está acostumada. Olha essa camisa, o sangue transformou-a de azul em lilás. Por que diabos essa região do olho tem ser tão irrigada? Parece que eu participei da gravação de um filme de terror.

 

John nem precisou perguntar aonde estavam os policiais da Met. Além de ouvir a voz de barítono de Sherlock reclamando, parecia que todas as enfermeiras do andar estavam na frente do cubículo onde eles estavam sendo atendidos. Watson balançou a cabeça e ergueu a voz, no melhor tom de comando que conseguiu:

 

-Muito bem, com licença! Quem não tem utilidade nesta área, favor procurar ser útil em outro lugar. CIRCULANDO GERAL, MOCINHAS, AGORA!!

 

Sherlock piscou para o Greg:

 

-Ele ligou o modo Capitão.

 

-Estamos ferrados, recruta. - riu o outro.

 

As enfermeiras abriram espaço para o médico passar, algumas foram mesmo para o outro lado, mas a maioria disfarçou e continou por ali mesmo. O namorado do doutor Watson era muito lindo de rosto e com um corpo muito bem definido, exposto ali sem camisa, para elas deixarem o posto...

 

John respirou fundo ao ver os dois bem e se aproximou. A residente que estava suturando a testa de Sherlock cortou o fio e saudou o médico:

 

-Está bem feito, doutor?

 

Watson examinou a sutura. Sim, com sorte, nem ficaria a mais leve cicatriz.

 

-Muito bem, Sophia. Além do corte, que outros ferimentos o paciente apresentou?

 

A residente puxou a prancheta de cima da mesa.

 

-Escoriações e hematomas pelo corpo e dois dedos da mão direita quebrados.

 

-BRETT! - chamou Watson. O residente requerido veio correndo. - Por acaso você teria uma camiseta sobrando? Sei que você traz uma muda extra quando tem academia depois.

 

-Sim, doutor. Já vou buscar.

 

-Agora as mocinhas podem me contar em que encrenca vocês se meteram?

 

-Tudo começou com um corpo resgatado no rio Tâmisa...

 

-Me lembro disso.

 

-... e terminou com uma emboscada aqui perto, com todos os elementos dos filmes de máfia – pistas falsas para descobrir informantes, carros roubados levando maus elementos e a ordem de matar o inspetor chefe encarregado.

 

John suspirou e passou dois dedos pela testa.

 

-O inspetor chefe encarregado está na minha frente com um tiro no ombro, o seu consultor se meteu numa briga corpo a corpo com alguém maior que ele, como sempre...

 

-... mas uma rede de tráfico foi desmontada, o seu chefe morto e seus asseclas presos. No geral, o saldo foi positivo. Hey, são só dois dedos, precisa mesmo imobilizar a mão toda?

 

-Senhor Holmes, eu sinto muito. Mas o senhor quebrou os dedos e luxou o punho. Vamos fazer esta “luva imobilizatória” para que a sua recuperação seja rápida.

 

John enquanto isso dava uma olhada no “tiro de raspão” do concunhado.

 

-Mycroft sai do repouso e você fica de molho no lugar dele...

 

-Ossos do ofício. Mas isto aqui não é nada. Hoje eu vou ficar quieto, tomar um monte de analgésicos, amanhã eu volto para a Yard, dar conta da papelada. Acho que eu vou levar um buquê de flores para o Mike.

 

-Você que leva o tiro e você que compra as flores?

 

-Ah, e eu não conheço os Holmes? À essa hora ele já foi informado do confronto, já sabe em qual hospital estamos e já deve ter me xingado em todas as línguas que ele sabe, dando preferência ao alemão e ao gaélico.

 

Para confirmar a informação, o celular de Lestrade deu o aviso de mensagem. Greg só olhou e sorriu:

 

-Ferrou! – e virou a tela para os amigos lerem a mensagem, curta e grossa “ _Assim que acabar os procedimentos, haverá um carro esperando na entrada do hospital_ ”.

 

-Pois é. – John suspirou – Sophia, pode deixar que eu cuido dos hematomas e arranhões em casa. Isso já é rotina pós-caso.

 

-Sim, doutor Watson. Ah, Brett... a camiseta, senhor Holmes.

 

-Não vai te atrapalhar muito? – Watson sorriu – Obrigado, Brett, devolveremos depois de limpa.

 

Movimento contínuo, o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do médico e ele entrou no módulo Capitão novamente, franzindo a testa e batendo uma mão na outra para chamar a atenção da “platéia” em volta do cubículo:

 

-Muito bem, o show acabou! O modelo está coberto, para a infelicidade de vocês e eu vou acabar de cuidar do MEU namorado em casa. Vamos, Sherlock!

 

Sherlock amava as cenas de ciúmes de Watson, mesmo não estando atento ao que as causava. Brett era um loiro estilo Thor, grandão, a camiseta ficou certinha no comprimento, mas larga, o que na atual conjuntura era ótimo o tecido não roçar na pele. Balançando a cabeça para tirar um cacho da frente dos olhos, ele estendeu a mão para John o guiar até a saída e finalmente viu a quantidade de olhos femininos voltados na sua direção. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas e ele sorriu timidamente, enquanto John bufava.

 

Os comentários à sua passagem eram divertidos, apesar de um tantinho preconceituosos:

 

_-Meu Deus, mas como ele é lindo... o mundo é injusto, não é?_

 

_-Eu acho que eles fazem um lindo casal, já que o doutor Watson também é um gato. Sim, eu gosto de homens maduros._

 

_-Mas se todos os homens lindos e solteiros forem gays, o que sobra para nós?_

 

_-A concorrência é desleal..._

 

E John quis morrer quando todas se uniram em coro de despedida:

 

-TENHA UMA BOA TARDE, SENHOR HOLMES! MELHORAS!

 

Sherlock nem se voltou, tentando sufocar o riso, apenas acenou para elas. Ele podia ver a fumacinha saindo das orelhas do Watson.

 

Sheryl entrou no salão mal humorada:

 

-Que foi, vadia? Lascou a unha?

 

-Greggy não largou daquele veado ainda, acredita?

 

-E por que ele largaria, perua? O veado é rico, bem relacionado, BO-NI-TO, charmoso, vive bem vestido, deve paparicar o Greg toda hora, até eu que sou mais tonta...

 

-Você é uma bicha pé-rapada, fica na tua. O que vocês estão preenchendo aí?

 

-Uns tickets duma loja. Os prêmios vão desde eletrodomésticos até uma viagem para o Rio de Janeiro!!

 

-Opa, me interessa! Deixa eu preencher uns. Quem sabe, ne, azar no amor, sorte em outra coisa...

 

Um cabeleireiro piscou para o outro:

 

-Quem sabe, ne, mocreia, você tem sorte nisso?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Chega de encrenca, certo, gente? Já estamos em Agosto, todo mundo tem que se preparar para a chegada dos bebês, não ficar se preocupando com as mocreias recalcadas. 03/08/2015.


	10. Setembro

SETEMBRO

 

John acordou com o gemido profundo de Sherlock. Ele estava ofegante.

 

-Sher?

 

-John, alguma coisa está muito errada. Eu estou sentindo cólicas.

 

O médico deu um pulo na cama. Olhou para o marido, os olhos de Sherlock estavam arregalados, em pânico.

 

-Acho que a bolsa estourou. Mas é muito cedo ainda, estou só de sete meses!!

 

Watson pegou o celular e ligou para a emergência. Depois tentou acalmar seu amado grávido.

 

-Fique calmo e respire. Estamos no século 21, bebês sobrevivem até nascendo de cinco meses. Respire.

 

-John... eu não sei, o bebê não está mexendo...

 

-Não, Sherlock, depois que se entra em trabalho de parto, a única preocupação do bebê é sair, não se mexer.

 

-John, fique comigo, estou com medo...

 

-Eu estou com você, amor, não se preocupe.

 

-Está doendo. MUITO! Aonde está a maldita ambulância?

 

-Já, já, está aqui. Respire, Sherlock, respire...

 

-Eu não quero respirar, eu quero que pare de doer! Me ajude a sair da cama...

 

-É melhor você ficar parado...

 

-Mas está molhado e desconfortável.

 

-Eu te ajudo a vir para o meu lado, que ainda está seco. Se arraste para cá, venha...

 

-Oh, John...

 

Olhando para o onde Sherlock estava, John viu também. Além de molhado, estava vermelho. E de repente, a mancha vermelha começou a aumentar, como os gritos de Sherlock:

 

-John... John... JOHN! John, acorde!! Hey, você está tendo um pesadelo... - Sherlock o abraçou. - Fazia muito tempo que você não sonhava com a guerra...

 

Watson abriu os olhos, fechou, respirou fundo, passou a mão no colchão.

 

-Estou acordado?

 

-Sim, agora você está. Por que? Estava sonhando que estava dormindo?

 

-No meu sonho, eu acordei e você estava entrando em trabalho de parto prematuro.

 

-E obviamente, eu perdi o bebê, senão não seria um pesadelo. Oh, John, Nina está bem, chegamos até os sete meses, não chegamos? Atualmente, em pleno século 21, os bebês vingam, até se nascerem de cinco meses.

 

-Essa foi minha fala no sonho.

 

-Pelo menos em seus sonhos você é lógico e funcional. - Sherlock sorriu.

 

-Você nunca tem sonhos estúpidos?

 

-Só para você se sentir melhor, sim, eu tenho. Até sonhei que estava grávido antes.

 

-E você não me contou?

 

-Ah, nem merecia o registro, já que não foi nada dramático nem traumatizante. Foi até engraçado. Sonhei que tinha engravidado de você aos dezesseis anos. No meu sonho, minha mãe gritava ao telefone com a sua, dizendo que você já era maior de idade e tinha seduzido um menor. Meu irmão mandava SMS jurando você de morte, ameaçando sair da faculdade dele e te pegar na sua. Enquanto isso, meu pai estava comigo sentado nas pernas dele, passando a mão na minha barriga redonda, especulando se era menino ou menina, daquele jeito que só meu pai consegue ser...

 

Watson riu até sair lágrimas dos olhos, depois abraçou Sherlock:

 

-Mas seu pai é muita coisa, menos inofensivo. Eu teria mais medo de enfrentar o senhor Holmes, nessa história toda. Realmente seu sonho foi bem melhor que o meu. Você devia ter ficado lindo, embarrigadinho.

 

-UH, não. Aos dezesseis eu tinha o apelido de cegonha entre os primos, porque eu era só alto mas não encorpado. Então, grávido, seria como um palito com a azeitona no meio. Esteticamente errado e horrível.

 

John ria às gargalhadas agora.

 

-Obrigado, amor, me sinto bem melhor agora. Vou dormir com uma imagem melhor na cabeça e vou sorrir feito bobo o dia todo, quando eu me lembrar disso.

 

-Por nada. Eu achei o sonho ridículo, eu e uma barriga grande não combinamos. Se te agrada, o que eu posso fazer? Mycroft, por outro lado, podia ficar grávido que ninguém saberia até a criança nascer, pançudo daquele jeito... - Sherlock deitou-se de novo ao lado do namorado, com um meio sorriso maldoso.

 

Era verdade. Em Setembro, Nina chegou aos sete meses sem problemas. O ultrassom mostrou que eram dois meninos, o que provocou um “aaahhh!” coletivo na família.

 

-Pelos céus, qual é o problema dessa família que não nascem meninas normalmente?

 

-Nem com material genético importado do Japão a gente conseguiu ludibriar o gene do clã.

 

John suspirou, depois se virou para o outro pai:

 

-Bem, como estamos de nomes de meninos?

 

Sherlock virou grandes olhos azuis surpresos para ele:

 

-Eu deveria escolher o nome do nosso filho?

 

-Não necessariamente, mas poderia colocar algum nome na urna para o sorteio, ne? Estou brincando, não vamos sortear o nome do nosso filho, mas eu gostaria muito de saber sua opinião. Você pensou em chamá-lo como?

 

Silêncio absoluto.

 

-Você nunca pensou nisso? Sério? O bebê vai nascer e você continua pensando nele de modo abstrato? - Watson começou a ficar irritado.

 

-Não, eu... - Sherlock abaixou e virou a cabeça de lado. John podia não ser tão bom em “ler” as pessoas, mas algumas expressões corporais são universais. Desconforto é uma delas. Ele esperou. - Eu pensei nos nomes que eu NÃO escolheria, como o meu, do meu pai e do Mycroft. Se fosse menina eu não gostaria que chamasse Wilhelmina. E eu... não queria criar expectativa enquanto não tivesse o bebê nos braços. Quando você dá nome a alguma coisa, você se apega. É horrível se apegar ao que não se tem.

 

John deu um sorriso dolorido e abraçou o namorado, bem apertado. Sherlock passou o rosto no peito do namorado, depois suspirou:

 

-... mas não seria nada mau se ele se chamasse John William, seria?

 

-O meu primeiro nome e o seu? Não, não seria. Que nome pomposo, John Wiliam Watson-Holmes.

 

-E por que não John William Holmes-Watson?

 

-Questão de fonética. JWWH soa bem melhor. -John beijou o topo da cabeça de Sherlock – Quer uma xícara de chá?

 

Sherlock rolou os olhos mas aceitou.

 

Enquanto isso Sheryl recebia a notícia que ganhou a viagem paga para o Rio de Janeiro. Qual foi sua primeira providência? Correr para a sede da polícia contar ao Greg.

 

Ele estava em sua sala quando escutou uma barulheira no corredor, mas antes que desse a volta na mesa para averiguar, a porta se abriu revelando sua ex-mulher barraqueira discutindo com Sally Donovan:

 

-... e eu só vim dar uma boa notícia a ele!

 

-Podia ter ligado ou mandado mensagem. Você não é bem-vinda aqui!

 

-Há coisas que só se dizem pessoalmente, queridinha. Agora passa fora, que você não é ninguém aqui dentro pra me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer.

 

-Ela podia te prender apenas por faltar com o respeito a uma oficial, Sheryl. Deixa, Donovan, eu lido com a situação. Obrigado. Você sempre arruma uma maneira de me fazer passar vergonha, não, Sheryl? O que é tão importante que eu PRECISO saber dos seus lábios? Você vai fazer parte da missão que vai colonizar Marte?

 

-Não tão longe, docinho. Mas eu ganhei uma passagem para o Rio de Janeiro! Enquanto vocês ficam aí nessa Londres fria e chuvosa eu irei curtir uns dias de sol e praia no Brasil. Não é maravilhoso?

 

-E isso não poderia ser dito via telefone ou e-mail?

 

-Claro que não. Primeiro que eu sei que você não iria me atender ou ler o e-mail. E eu queria ver a sua cara quando eu te contasse que eu vou fazer uma viagem internacional, para uma praia deslumbrante, de graça!

 

Sally entrou na sala nesse momento, escutando a última frase. Jogou um arquivo na mesa de Lestrade e se virou, cruzando os braços.

 

-Chefe, precisamos sair AGORA. Houve um arrombamento. Olha, Sheryl, a última coisa que você vai conseguir é deixar o inspetor Lestrade com inveja da sua viagem chinfrim. Ele vai comemorar o aniversário do namorado, agora em Outubro, mergulhando nas Ilhas Maldivas. Um final de semana todinho numa praia paradísiaca, de areia branquinha, água cristalina, num resort reservado, só eles dois. - A detetive balançou a cabeça – Boa sorte na sua viagem pobre. Agora VAZA!

 

A outra ficou rubra. Greg pegou o casaco e nem olhou enquanto saía com a Donovan. Deixou para gargalhar no carro.

 

-Pegou pesado, Donovan. Mas obrigado. A cara dela valeu o dia.

 

-Ah, que saco! Ela entra feito a dona do mundo, passa em cima dos outros, não tem o mínimo respeito por nada nem ninguém e ainda quer ostentar uma viagem de promoção? Dá licença...

 

Sheryl saiu bufando da Yard, sem olhar para os lados. Aquele maldito veado riquinho sempre estragava o seu humor. Se ela pudesse, acabava com a raça toda dos Holmes. Mas o que importava é que ela, Sheryl Smith, iria para outro país, onde os homens eram morenos lindos, que andavam sem camisa pela praia. Como todo o resto do planeta, eles não seriam capazes de resistir a uma loira maravilhosa como ela e assim ela ia garantir o riquinho dela, im-por-ta-do, meu bem. Daí o Greg ia ver o que perdeu.

 

-E quando eu aparecer com meu novo marido rico, ele vai chorar na rampa e querer euzinha de volta. Se me der na telha, eu passo uma noite com ele, só pra matar as saudades depois despacho de novo, pra vê-lo se roer de remorso.

 

A viagem dengringolou assim que a loira pegou o táxi para o hotel. O táxi foi assaltado e a mulher abandonada perto da Pedra do Sal, sem as malas e sem a bolsa, com os documentos. Algumas pessoas gentis a acolheram, deram um copo de água com açúcar e infelizmente, naquele momento, não havia ninguém por perto que falava inglês.

 

Mas, como brasileiros gentis e camaradas que eram, convidaram a loira gringa para um churrasquinho na laje, pra tirar a má impressão da cidade. No meio do pagode, carne e cerveja, Sheryl se esqueceu dos problemas.

 

Do outro lado do planeta, um telefone toca:

 

-Missão dada é missão cumprida. O pacote foi entregue e está sendo bem cuidado.

 

-Espero que ela se sinta bem em sua nova casa.

 

-Chefinha, ela está em seu habitat natural aqui. Logo, logo, a língua não vai ser barreira e ela vai ser feliz para sempre no morro da Providência.

 

-Providenciem uns documentos pra ela. Tudo que ela quiser, menos sair daí e voltar pra casa...

 

A pessoa do outro lado da linha desligou rindo. Wilhelmina mandou uma mensagem para o primo:

 

“ _Myc. Presente de aniversário adiantado. Operação Velozes & Furiosos, versão Rio foi um sucesso. Te amo. Beijos amorosos. Nina”_

 

Ele ainda estava franzindo a testa para o telefone, decodificando a mensagem quando Greg saiu do banho enxugando a cabeça:

 

-Não te contei, Mike. Essa semana Sheryl apareceu na Yard pra me contar que havia ganho uma viagem ao Rio de Janeiro numa promoção.

 

Mycroft apagou a mensagem e começou a gargalhar de alegria.

 

-Hey, eu adoro ouvir sua risada espontânea, mas o que a viagem da outra tem de tão engraçado?

 

-Nada. - abriu os braços para acolher o namorado – É que às vezes, temos que ficar alegres com as pequenas bençãos no caminho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Depois eu conto como a loira chata firmou base no Rio. Eu to louca para mais um capítulo Greg & Mycroft... 15/08/2015.


	11. Outubro

**OUTUBRO**

 

Mycroft apertou a mão de John, enquanto Greg abraçava Sherlock:

 

-Agradeço a carona. Vocês não precisavam se incomodar...

 

-Lestrade também é nosso amigo. Boa viagem, divirtam-se e um feliz aniversário adiantado, Mycroft.

 

-Isso mesmo, irmão querido. Eu ainda acho que você está indo viajar só para não ter que compartilhar do bolo conosco. - Sherlock se aproximou provocando.

 

-Como se você fosse mesmo aquele que come alguma coisa em festas, irmãozinho meu. Se cuidem, vocês. Vamos ficar uma semana fora depois, não se metam em nenhuma encrenca.

 

-Normalmente, a senhora encrenca vem sem ser chamada, mas vamos procurar evitá-la. Tchau!!

 

Durante a viagem, Greg e Mycroft não conversaram muito, apenas roçando as mãos e apreciando a companhia. O Holmes mais velho sorriu ao ver o ar maravilhado do namorado diante do resort onde iam se hospedar.

 

-Respire, Gregory. - provocou ele.

 

-Mas é um lugar divino, Mike. As fotos não fazem jus à realidade. Obrigado por querer compartilhar dessa maravilha comigo.

 

-Eu que agradeço por você tirar esses dois dias das suas férias para passar comigo, ao invés de já estar com sua família. Seus filhos devem estar sentindo sua falta...

 

-São só dois dias e eles terão outros dez para me ver. É seu aniversário!!

 

-Mesmo assim, obrigado, querido. - Mycroft puxou o namorado e o abraçou apertado – você quer falar sobre isso?

 

-Não. Bem, eu não queria, mas pelo visto você já leu em meu rosto e expressão corporal que eu to incomodado, ne? O problema não é você, mas eu to ansioso com o tipo de recepção que me aguarda na minha cidade.

 

-Eu também estaria. Nunca quis ser um obstáculo entre você e sua família, Greg.

 

-Você não é, Mike. Nunca será. Meus filhos já são pré-adolescentes, já passaram por muita provação com aquela mãe descabeçada que eu arrumei pra eles, por isso hoje eles moram com meus pais. Lá é mais sossegado, minha mãe é dona de casa em tempo integral, ela está o tempo todo com eles. Mas até agora, eu sempre fiz o que eu devia, o que não era sempre o que eu QUERIA. Meus pais estão ficando idosos, logo não estarão mais aqui, meus filhos estão crescendo, logo também vão cuidar das suas próprias vidas. Não é justo que eu não possa AGORA fazer minhas escolhas. Não quero e nem vou ser um velho ranzinza e solitário porque a opinião alheia decidiu que meu amor é indecente. - Greg suspirou – Pronto, tirei do sistema. Podemos agora trocar de roupa e curtir essa praia?

 

-Sim, devemos. Ah, céus, você vai ficar lindo bronzeado...

 

-Lindo eu já sou. Nós vamos apenas passar um verniz para caprichar... - e piscou.

 

Gargalhando, Mycroft pensou, não pela primeira vez, que ele tinha ganho na loteria acumulada com aquele homem...

 

Tirando a jaqueta e a camisa, sentou-se na poltrona para descalçar os sapatos e tirar as meias. Viu quando a calça jeans de Lestrade foi jogada a seus pés. Mycroft levantou o olhar e ficou mesmerizado. Greg estava parado à sua frente, nu, com as mãos nos quadris, sorrindo malicioso.

 

-Pois é. Confirmamos nossa afirmação que eu sou lindo.

 

-Eu não sou homem de abaixar o nível, mas porra, Lestrade, você é mesmo.

 

-Ah, Myc, quando você desce o nível para as classes trabalhadoras você me arrepia todinho...

 

-Quer que eu te fale mais obscenidades?

 

-Enquanto mete forte em mim? Só se for agora.

 

A praia ficou para mais tarde... bem mais tarde...

 

Depois do final de semana tórrido – e nem porque estava quente nas Maldivas – Mycroft seguiu para sua rodada de negociações na Ásia e Lestrade voltou para a Inglaterra, indo direto para a casa de seus pais. Seu pai o recebeu com alegria e provocando-o por estar com um bronzeado recente. Seus filhos o abraçaram cheios de saudade. Mas sua mãe foi fria.

 

“Mau sinal” - pensou ele. - “Mas eu já estava esperando que alguém tivesse alguma reação adversa”.

 

Primeiro ele resolveu conversar com o pai. Convidou-o para uma cerveja no pub local, mas o velho Lestrade o surpreendeu retornando o convite para uma cerveja, sim, só que à beira do lago. Sentados os dois nas cadeiras de pesca, pai e filho iniciaram a frase ao mesmo tempo:

 

-Pai, precisamos conversar sobre o meu namorado...

 

-Filho, precisamos conversar sobre o seu namorado...

 

Se olharam e riram.

 

-O senhor primeiro. Deve ter um monte de perguntas e dúvidas, assim eu já me preparo para os outros também.

 

-Na verdade, eu só tenho uma. Você está feliz?

 

-Estou. Estou tranquilo, me sentindo amado, seguro. Fazendo o que meu coração manda, não a cabeça. Me sinto aliviado...

 

-Paz de espírito não tem preço, Gregory. Quando se tira um peso dos ombros, a vida flui melhor.

 

-Por favor, meu pai, não fique chateado comigo, mas estou pasmo em ver que o senhor está aceitando assim, tranquilamente...

 

-Eu sempre te ensinei a ser honesto consigo mesmo, não foi? Que tipo de pai eu seria se não visse você fazer tudo certinho, até quando não queria? Eu tenho orgulho do seu caráter, Greg, mas eu ficava aborrecido com as namoradas que você arrumava. Nenhuma te deu o devido valor. Daí você casou com aquela destrambelhada, que aposto até hoje deu o golpe da barriga. Amo os netos que ela me deu, mas também dei graças a Deus que ela foi embora para o Rio de Janeiro e...

 

-Opa! Como assim? Não era só uma viagem de promoção?

 

-Ah, não. Está no Facebook dela, seus filhos depois te contam. Ela gostou de lá, pediu demissão do emprego aqui, tá enrolada com um brasileiro, vão se casar pra ela garantir a permanência no Brasil. Diz ela que o tal dá de tudo pra ela. Sei não, não comento em casa pras crianças não se preocuparem, mas não é nos morros onde tem mais violência por lá?

 

“Só me faltava essa: minha ex-mulher metida com traficante” - Mas tem muito trabalhador morando nesses lugares, pai. E loira estrangeira sempre atrai fãs em países turísticos.

 

-Não vá se preocupar demais. Ela já é grande, vacinada, sabe o que faz. Agora me conta do seu namorado. O que ele faz, além de te levar pra passear e te mimar. Como é namorar um metido riquinho? Ele é muito afetado? Nas fotos ele parece grandalhão...

 

-E ele é. Mais alto que eu, forte, não é um gay espalhafatoso... é ruivo...

 

-Com sardas? Ah, não precisa explicar mais nada, Gregory. Esse sempre foi seu ponto fraco, desde moleque.

 

Eles riram muito. Greg ficou aliviado. “Pelo menos meu pai está do meu lado”.

 

Seu irmão mais velho e sua irmã caçula também não tiveram muita resistência à ideia de ter um cunhado homem. Conversando com seus filhos, eles estavam curiosos e ansiosos em conhecer Mycroft e também em saber o que mudaria na vida deles dali por diante:

 

-Vamos voltar para Londres?

 

-Vocês querem?

 

-Não agora. A gente gosta daqui, da escola, de nossos amigos... Mas é bom saber que quando a gente quiser ir pra faculdade ou trabalhar lá, vai ser sossegado...

 

-Papai? Foi assim, amor à primeira vista? - a filha de 12 anos perguntou.

 

-Acha? Vê se amor entre homens tem essas besteiradas de romance meloso que enche os filmes que você assiste!!

 

Lestrade riu.

 

-Você acha isso, Andrew? Que namoro entre homens não é meloso?

 

-Eu acho. Não deve dar coma glicêmico feito as histórias que essa aí e as amigas dela leem.

 

-Bom, Sophie, não foi amor à primeira vista, mas sim, meu coração bate mais forte quando eu vejo Mycroft chegando. - ele piscou para a menina.

 

-Ai, que lindo! - ela suspirou – Eu quero conhecê-lo. Ele parece ter olhos muito lindos...

 

-Tanto ele quanto o irmão tem olhos que mudam de cor conforme a roupa que eles usam. Sherlock pode mudar de verde para azul e do Mycroft de azul para cinza.

 

-Cinza! - Andrew se espantou.

 

-Cinza... - confirmou o pai, pensando que os olhos de Mycroft também mudavam de cor quando ele estava excitado e viajando nessa lembrança.

 

-Precisamos ver isso!

 

-Sim, quando você vai trazê-lo aqui para nos apresentar? - sua irmã, Therese, entrou na conversa.

 

-No ano passado, eu fui à festa de Natal da família dele, depois passei o Ano Novo com vocês. Este ano pensei em fazer o contrário: trazê-lo aqui para o Natal e depois passarmos o reveillon em Londres.

 

-Boa ideia.

 

-Não!

 

-Não?

 

-Mamãe!

 

-Não. Eu não vou cozinhar para esse homem, que virou a cabeça do meu filho. Não vou abrigar debaixo do meu teto a abominação de um invertido. Vocês podem se achar muito modernos, mas não vou permitir que meus netos sejam contaminados por essa aberração. Aqui, na minha casa, ele não pisa.

 

-Affe, que mentalidade antiquada. Meu irmão está feliz, amando e sendo AMADO! Com alguém que o respeita e o trata muito bem. Pode trazê-lo, Greg. Faremos a ceia lá em casa. A MINHA casa está aberta para você e seu namorado.

 

-Obrigado, Therese.

 

O senhor Lestrade e Andrew olharam para a senhora Lestrade muito tristes. Ia ser um longo caminho até a aceitação.

 

Tio James mandou uma mensagem para o Watson:

 

“ _Nossa princesa chegou são e salva para passar os últimos dias da gravidez conosco. Não vejo a hora de pegar esses bebês no colo. Se preparem vocês aí!_ ”

 

-Sherlock, acredita que já chegamos ao final da gravidez?

 

-Era uma boa hora para voltar a fumar... - murmurou o namorado, mordendo o cantinho do dedo.

 

John enviou a resposta para o grupo da família, depois foi se agachar em frente à poltrona de Sherlock.

 

-Não precisa ficar tão ansioso. Vamos cometer alguns erros, acertar em outras coisas, mas vamos conseguir manejar bem esse nosso pequeno núcleo familiar.

 

-É, o que podem dois homens na faixa dos quarenta anos fazer de errado com um bebê?

 

-Um médico e um especialista em ler as pessoas? Tenho muitas esperanças neles. Vão cuidar muitíssimo bem dessa criança.

 

Sherlock deu um sorriso tímido. Depois encostou a testa na testa de John:

 

-Estou tão ansioso quanto meu tio. Acho que nos preparamos tanto para o momento que queremos que ele chegue logo, para pormos em prática todas as teorias... Ronald é capaz de desmaiar no parto.

 

-Não só ele. - John riu. - Espero ficar firme pra pegar meu filho no colo.

 

-A louca da Nina desistiu mesmo da ideia de fazer parto normal, certo?

 

-Sim. A não ser que um dos gêmeos surte e queira sair por conta própria, vamos tirar por cesárea, para podermos assistí-la melhor.

 

-O gêmeo surtado por acaso seria o nosso filho?

 

-Se puxar o seu gênio... imagine a impaciência dele em sair dali...

 

-E se puxar o seu e quem quiser sair for o filho da Wilhelmina, com o gênio DELA?

 

-Só por Deus! Imagine como foi essa gravidez com esses dois dividindo o mesmo espaço lá dentro? - John beijou a testa de Sherlock e foi rindo para a cozinha fazer chá.

 

Sherlock se recostou na poltrona e encostando as pontas dos dedos debaixo do queixo começou a reconsiderar tudo que tinha aprendido sobre recém-nascidos nesses últimos meses...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Está chegando a hora. No próximo, os bebês. A parte da família do Lestrade foi baseada em fatos reais. Conheci uma pessoa cujo pai aceitou numa boa a revelação de que o filho é gay, mas a mãe não se conforma. 29/08/2015.


	12. Novembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pronto! O próximo acaba, mas temos mais coisas a caminho... O parto da Nina foi feito após vários episódios de Call the Midwife. E um vídeo de parto em que saem primeiro as pernas do bebê mas o médico o vira, está no YouTube. 13/09/2015.

NOVEMBRO

 

_Wiltshire, casa da Nanny:_

 

 _-_ Ansiosa, Wilhelmina?

 

-Nem acredito que já se passaram quase nove meses e a minha cirurgia já está agendada para segunda-feira, Nanny. Na próxima sexta, nesse mesmo horário, a senhora já estará segurando seus dois últimos bisnetos...

 

-Ainda não. Falta um do Mycroft.

 

Nina jogou a cabeça para o alto e riu:

 

-Céus! Eu sei que a senhora e o vovô Charles testemunharam muitas mortes, mas não precisava tomar para a nossa família a missão de repovoar a Inglaterra. Fazendo umas contas assim por cima, ainda bem que ninguém resolveu ter oito filhos cada, senão haveria um condado só com os Rutherfords.

 

-Não existe um Rutherfordshire porque o clã se mataria. - Jonathan abraçou a irmã e beijou-lhe a bochecha – Como se sente hoje, meu condomínio favorito?

 

-É tão motivador quando seu irmão te lembra que você está maior que uma casa... Me sinto cheia. Não tem outra palavra. Estou repleta, farta... órgãos, bebês, nem sei como consigo comer e beber...Não cabe mais nada aqui...

 

_Enquanto isso, em Londres:_

 

-Sim, Ronald. Também estou excitado com a proximidade. Só um pouco chateado porque a quantidade de comentários raivosos no blog também aumentou nos últimos dias. Enquanto as fãs celebram o nascimento do nosso filho, os fanáticos acham que ele é quase um Damien.

 

-Não ligue. - respondeu o primo – Imagine o que não fariam se algum dia um homem vier a conceber e gerar uma criança MESMO?

 

-Você já pensou nisso, doutor Frankenstein? - riu Watson.

 

-Olha, Johnny, não vou dizer que sou obcecado pela ideia, mas não vou negar que ela já passou pela minha cabeça.

 

Sherlock sorriu e abanou a cabeça ao ouvir John gargalhando. Ele já tinha conversado com Mycroft sobre essas ameaças ao bebê e a segurança do pequeno John William rivalizava com a da família real.

 

-Na segunda-feira, um helicóptero trará Wilhelmina ao hospital e eu serei tio!! Olha que upgrade no meu status familiar. - ironizou o Holmes mais velho.

 

-Pense pelo lado positivo: você não será mais o único rechonchudo da casa! -provocou Sherlock

 

-Sim, estimado irmãozinho. Farei o possível para incentivar o gosto por açúcar do meu sobrinho. - e sorrindo ao ouvir o outro bufar, desligou.

 

Lestrade rolou os olhos.

 

-Vocês não se cansam de se provocar, não é?

 

-É divertido. Nem sempre Sherlock tem a última palavra.

 

Na sexta à noite, Nina começou a se sentir estranha, mas achou que era ansiedade. Até que um pouco antes da hora do almoço no sábado, as costas começaram a doer assim como a parte debaixo do abdomen. Nanny estava recebendo uma vizinha, cuja família tinha se dedicado a ser e formarem parteiras na região.

 

-Nina querida, não está se sentindo bem? Que ruga na testa é essa?

 

-Estou com dores, Nanny. De repente, assim... me deu uma vontade de por os bebês pra fora...

 

A avó olhou para senhora Gibson que chamou Marion.

 

-Tem como eu examinar sua filha?

 

-Por favor, senhora Gibson, pode usar meu quarto, que é aqui embaixo depois que eu sofri o acidente e coloquei os pinos. - Nanny já entrou em modo matriarca – Marion, liguei para os meninos em Londres, chame o helicóptero. Alguém não vai esperar até segunda-feira.

 

Mycroft estava no escritório examinando uma pasta quando a tia ligou.

 

-Deve ser meu sobrinho, impaciente como o pai Sherlock, querendo sair logo. Vou avisar o doutor Watson. Não se preocupe, tia Marion. A cavalaria já está a caminho. Anthea! Sim, meu helicóptero. John? Tia Marion ligou. Nina está sendo examinada pela parteira local porque parece que está entrando em trabalho de parto adiantado.

 

As mãos de Watson até tremeram mas ele respirou fundo.

 

-Ela pode ficar em trabalho de parto por mais de doze horas ou pode ter os bebês a qualquer momento. Bem que o Sher disse que isso poderia acontecer. Melhor pegar o Ronald e ir para lá, Mycroft.

 

-E fazer um parto domiciliar? Em pleno século 21? São gêmeos, pelo amor de Deus!!

 

-Mycroft, as mulheres sempre pariram gêmeos antes da cesariana, sabia? E sua prima deve ter se preparado para isso, imagine se uma feminista como ela não tem noção dos procedimentos de um parto natural...

 

-Que Deus nos ajude a todos! Vou esperar vocês no heliporto.

 

John chamou a secretária e avisou para cancelar as consultas e remarcar todas para dali a dez dias. Pediu também para avisar seu colega de clínica da emergência familiar que ele ia atender.

 

-Ah, doutor Watson, apesar da preocupação pela senhora Harayashi, eu fico feliz porque o seu filho está chegando. - a secretária, que também era enfermeira, ajudava a arrumar a maleta com instrumentos e suprimentos necessários.

 

John sorriu.

 

-Obrigado, Suzanne. A gente se vê daqui a dez dias, então. Sim, eu vou fazer um post no blog... - daí ele ligou para o Ronald – Primo?

 

-Mas tinha que ser o parto da Wilhelmina mesmo, não sei como eu não previ que a louca da minha prima ia querer por os bebês pra fora antes do tempo!! Está levando uma maleta? Vou ver que tipo de equipamento portátil eu posso transportar...

 

-Agora vou surtar outro... - John riu, enquanto entrava no carro. Antes de dar a partida, digitou:

 

“ _Wilhelmina com suspeita de ter entrado em trabalho de parto. Você tinha razão. Vem conosco de helicóptero?”_

 

A resposta não demorou:

 

“ _Eu sempre tenho. Em tudo. Estou trabalhando num caso que é pelo menos 8. Não te disse?”_

 

John gargalhou ao ler e ligou para o namorado:

 

-Você sempre pode ir depois. Nem sempre o bebê chega rapidinho. É ainda aquele caso da mulher encontrada com os dois pés esquerdos?

 

-Sim, agora encontramos uma sem o pé esquerdo e sem o antebraço todo! Estamos cruzando os dados, para provar que o pé esquerdo faltando aqui é o mesmo que foi encontrado lá. Mas por que o assassino levaria um antebraço? E por que levaria um pé direito? Eles não servem para identificar as vítimas.

 

-E o que mais essas mulheres tem em comum?

 

-Tatuagens. Oh. OH! John, você é um gênio, por isso eu te amo!! Vou dar as coordenadas para o nosso cunhado e te encontro no heliporto. Vocês vão com o Mycroft e eu vou de carro. Por favor, faça minha mala também.

 

John parou na Rua Baker só para avisar a senhora Hudson que o bebê já estava dando sinais de sua chegada, arrumou duas sacolas de viagem rapidamente e já saiu para encontrar Mycroft e Ronald Rutherford.

 

Em Wiltshire, duas Gibsons confirmavam que Wilhelmina estava oficialmente em trabalho de parto.

 

-Não esperava menos da minha irmã. - riu Jonathan.

 

-Não é perigoso para ela e para os bebês? - Tio Jer se preocupou.

 

-Imagine. Mulheres tem parto de gêmeos desde que o mundo é mundo. Além do que, John e Ronald vem vindo. A senhora e sua filha vão ajudá-los, não é mesmo, senhora Gibson? - Nanny pediu.

 

-Com o maior prazer. Mas será que os médicos conceituados da capital vão permitir nossa presença?

 

-Quanto a isso, não se preocupem. EU que estou em trabalho de parto aqui. EU decido o que é melhor ou não para mim e os bebês. - Nina franziu a testa – Espero que todo mundo entenda isso. Não sou nenhuma égua parindo para vocês ficarem ao meu redor tomando as providências sem que eu participe do processo. Bom, não tem perigo dos bebês cairem enquanto a bolsa não se romper. Então, 'bora se mexer enquanto eu posso...

 

Os parentes e as parteiras se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Todo mundo foi procurar o que fazer para ajudar quando o momento chegasse. Foi aí que Nanny se lembrou:

 

-Já ligaram para a Violet? Ela precisa arrumar as malas para vir para cá, não ir a Londres...

 

Charlotte, a esposa do tio Jer, sorriu:

 

-Eu avisei e ela me disse que Sherlock está a caminho para pegá-la. John vai chegar primeiro com Ronald.

 

-Nada como uma criatura com a cabeça mais fria.

 

-Pronto. Lá vai ela puxar o saco do neto favorito agora...

 

-Não, Bram. Sherlock não é meu neto favorito. Mas num momento em que estamos todos apatetados porque os planos não saíram de acordo, O PAI DE UMA DAS CRIANÇAS está raciocinando direito. Ele não está vindo de helicóptero, mas pegou o carro e foi buscar a mãe, QUE TODOS NÓS ESQUECEMOS DE AVISAR e que por acaso, é uma das avós.

 

Bram emburrou e saiu de perto da avó.

 

Assim que o helicóptero pousou na propriedade, uma cólica mais forte fez os joelhos de Wilhelmina fraquejarem.

 

-Vocês dois aí dentro tem um ótimo timing, não? Sim, Dr. Frankenstein e Igor chegaram. - brincou ela, fazendo Jonathan rir.

 

-Aonde está nossa grávida impaciente, que não podia esperar a cesárea na segunda?

 

-Ronnie, a culpa não é minha. Por mais natureba que eu seja, eu sei que é uma gravidez gemelar, eu já passei dos 35, um bebê pode estar mais maduro que o outro. Mas enfim... vocês pousaram, o tampão saiu. Estou tentando me mexer ao máximo, enquanto a bolsa não se rompe. As Gibsons estão aqui. Elas são as parteiras da região. Espero que vocês se deem bem durante o parto.

 

-Senhora Gibson! - Ronald saudou – fico aliviado por vê-la. Sua experiência vai nos valer muito... Este é o doutor Watson, o pai de um dos bebês. Ele é médico e já foi do exército... quero dizer, que diabos! Eu sou obstetra, temos duas parteiras com anos de prática e um médico do exército acostumado com imprevistos. NANNY! Tem comida? Saímos de Londres sem almoçar, estou morrendo de fome!! Vamos fazer uma refeição decente antes do bicho pegar de verdade...

 

Mas os bebês queriam o circo armado e a platéia toda reunida, porque a bolsa só se rompeu bem depois que Sherlock e seus pais chegaram. E as contrações ainda estavam espaçadas. Mycroft rolou os olhos.

 

-Dava e sobrava para levar você de helicóptero a Londres, mocinha.

 

-Quer apostar quanto que se eu subisse naquele helicóptero, ia ser um parto de emergência no meio do caminho?

 

-Sendo filho de quem é, eu não duvido. - eles iam rir juntos, quando Nina sentiu uma contração maior e gritou.

 

Em minutos ela já estava deitada na cama da Nanny, John e Ronald dividindo um estetoscópio, as Gibsons examinando a sua dilatação, as mães trazendo as cadeiras... Os homens mais velhos, para passar o tempo, armaram um carteado na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Sherlock, Mycroft e Yoshihiro foram para a sala de música. Os irmãos da Nina ficaram na sala com o videogame.

 

-Achei que você fosse ficar no quarto, Harayashi.

 

-Sou meio fraco diante de sangue - o japonês sorriu, encabulado. - Mesmo se tudo corresse como o planejado, eu não estaria na cesárea.

 

-Bom, como meu instrumento é o piano, você se importa de pegar o violoncelo? - Mycroft se desculpou.

 

-Não, em absoluto. O que vamos tocar?

 

-Vamos começar com Rachmaninoff... Trio Eligiaque n.2...

 

A música invadiu o quarto. John sorriu:

 

-Meu filho vai entrar no mundo já ouvindo seu pai tocando violino. É bom para ele acostumar...

 

Mas eles precisaram parar. Com um ar risonho, tia Marion entrou na sala de música e anunciou:

 

-Nina mandou dizer que se vocês não trocarem de música AGORA ela vem até aqui quebrar cada instrumento na cabeça de vocês. Achou que o Rachmaninoff não está ajudando. Mycroft, ela pediu Chopin, Noturno, op.9 n.2

 

-Sim, senhora!! - e eles primeiro cairam na gargalhada, depois atenderam ao camarote exigente.

 

Somente quando eles começaram Tchaikovsky (terceira música) é que o choro de um bebê soou pela casa. Todo mundo parou em suspenso e pescoços se viraram para as respectivas portas dos cômodos. Como foi tia Marion quem saiu, na cozinha os cumprimentos foram para o tio James, na sala os irmãos de Wilhelmina se abraçaram e quando ela chegou à sala de música, Yoshihiro se levantou para ver o filho.

 

Mycroft olhou para Sherlock que sorria:

 

-Sim, eu sei que você disse. John deve estar às gargalhadas dentro do quarto por ver que foi o filho da Wilhelmina quem provocou toda essa confusão, na ânsia de sair primeiro...

 

No quarto, tinha acontecido isso mesmo. Com Ronald e a filha da senhora Gibson segurando suas pernas para dar firmeza, o parto do primeiro gêmeo foi tranquilo. John aparou o bebê, cortou o cordão umbilical e ao ver que segurava um japonesinho, jogou a cabeça para trás e riu gostoso.

 

-Nina, estou segurando o SEU filho!!

 

-Menino, que pressa foi essa? - ela deu uma bronca no bebê – você foi gerado depois, não tinha nada que querer sair PRIMEIRO!!

 

-Talvez ele não estivesse aguentando mais o meu neto... - suspirou de brincadeira Violet.

 

Marion, a avó e a senhora Gibson limparam o bebê, Ronald pesou e mediu e lá se foi o pequeno Hideyoshi conhecer o pai. Daí a senhora Gibson tocou a barriga de Wilhelmina para avaliar o estado do próximo e se assustou:

 

-Seu filho não está virado, doutor Watson.

 

-Sim, imaginei que não. Apenas quarenta por cento dos gêmeos se posicionam os dois certinho.

 

-Há procedimentos para virar o bebê, o senhor sabe...

 

-Mas vai causar muita dor à Nina, e não é necessário. Se a senhora me permitir, eu assumirei daqui pra frente.

 

-Ah, meu Deus, você vai entrar em modo Capitão, John? - Nina riu.

 

-Não faz isso não que eu me arrepio todo!! - brincou Ronald.

 

-Menos, vocês dois. Nina, desça um pouco mais nos travesseiros e vocês dois ergam mais as pernas dela. Assim mesmo. Eu até poderia fazer você parir na beirada da cama, mas acho que você já deve estar cansada, não é mesmo? Ficar pendurada ia exigir muito dos seus músculos agora.

 

-Obrigada pela consideração. Seu filho é muito sossegado, Watson.

 

-Apesar do que diz a Bíblia, que Jacó saiu agarrado ao calcanhar de Esaú, os gêmeos dão um certo intervalo, entre alguns minutos e meia hora. Não é bom que passe desse tempo também... Tia Charlotte, poderia pedir ao Sherlock para voltar a tocar?

 

Assim que o som do violino voltou a soar, as contrações também voltaram. Todos no quarto ficaram um pouco tensos, porque sabiam que o que ia sair primeiro eram as perninhas do bebê. Com voz suave, John foi orientando Nina:

 

-Não faça força, deixe que seu organismo o ponha pra fora naturalmente... Erga um pouco mais os quadris... Isso... já saiu meio corpo, agora um ombro, outro e – num movimento ágil e fluido, John ergueu o bebê pelas pernas enquanto o corpo de Nina expulsava a cabeça. Virando-o, ele o colocou na barriga da mãe. - pronto! Tudo certo!

 

Batendo palmas, Nanny começou a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo, acompanhada de todas as mulheres presentes. Ronald soltou a perna da prima ainda de boca aberta.

 

-Doutor Watson, o senhor é mesmo incrível!! Eu nunca tinha visto uma manobra tão perfeita em toda a minha vida!

 

-Obrigado, senhora Gibson. Vindo da senhora, é um baita elogio. Vamos limpar o bebê para eu mostrar para o outro pai?

 

Na sala de música, Mycroft e Sherlock escutaram as palmas e o choro.

 

-Só seu filho nasceria no meio de palmas. Vamos falar francamente, irmãozinho...

 

-John deve ter mostrado alguma habilidade na hora do parto. Esse meu namorado...

 

E os irmãos Holmes se entreolharam, sorrindo. Violet e John vieram com o pequeno John William. Sherlock largou o violino e foi abraçá-los, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um. Depois pegou o filho e trouxe para Mycroft ver.

 

-Já nasceu com o cabelo preto e cheio. Nanny deve ter enlouquecido naquele quarto...

 

Mãe e tias ajudaram Nina a tomar um banho e Jonathan a carregou para o quarto, a fim de descansar. Tio Jer deu uma carona para as Gibsons. Depois foi buscar um pouco de leite materno que duas vizinhas se prontificaram a doar. Wilhelmina só ia amamentar no dia seguinte, após o repouso.

 

As comemorações ficaram para o dia seguinte também. John contou a Sherlock o motivo das palmas, ganhando um olhar admirado do namorado e muitos beijos. Sherlock por sua vez contou ao John as deduções do caso dos membros faltantes, que através do denominador comum – as tatuagens – foi solucionado. O assassino tinha matado a namorada e depois foi matar a ex. As duas tinham o nome dele tatuado no corpo.

 

-Que bobagem! Quantos “Edward” não deve ter só em Londres, o que dirá na Inglaterra toda? Não podia apenas ter inventado um álibi?

 

-Gente apavorada, que vai agindo por impulso. A sucessão de erros virou uma bola de neve e agora a acusação não é só de um homicídio... John?

 

-Sim?

 

-Estou quase invadindo o quarto da minha mãe e sequestrando o bebê.

 

Watson riu e beijou a ponta do nariz de Sherlock:

 

-Deixe sua mãe curtir o neto dela. Vamos ter muito tempo para nós, depois.

 

-Como foi pegar nosso filho?

 

-Eu achei que ia tremer e chorar... mas saber que ele precisava de mim para vir ao mundo bem...

 

-Você entrou no modo capitão-médico e fez o que devia ser feito. John William é abençoado por ter um pai como você, John Watson.

 

-Ele também é abençoado por ter um pai amoroso feito você, Sherlock Holmes. Eu vi o seu olhar quando você pegou ele dos meus braços e foi mostrar para o Mycroft.

 

Sherlock sentiu o rubor subindo desde o pescoço. Disfarçou com sarcasmo:

 

-O bolo fofo ficou todo emocionado. Vai ser um tio babão...

 

-Seu pai chorou lá na cozinha. Deve estar acordado admirando o bebê ainda – John bocejou e se aconchegou mais perto do namorado – Vamos dormir que hoje foi um dia de altas emoções. E amanhã promete outras. Boa noite, Sher.

 

-Boa noite, John. Não é estranho que Hideyoshi não esteja chorando pela falta de John no berço? Eu achei que ele ia sentir mais...

 

-Yoshihiro e eu pensamos nisso. Há uma pelúcia do tamanho de outro bebê no berço de cada um. Cada boneco tem uma pulseirinha que imita as batidas de um coração. Podemos dormir agora? Recolha seu queixo do chão, eu escutei seu maxilar estalando. - terminou ele com uma risadinha...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Dezembro

DEZEMBRO

 

Depois de um mês após o nascimento dos bebês, John ainda se maravilhava como Sherlock se adaptou a uma nova rotina. Ele passava muito tempo no 221C, cuidando e observando John William. Mesmo quando estava em seu próprio apartamento, estava fazendo algo direcionado ao neném. Como analisar os diferentes tipos de leite materno que eram doados a eles. Por meio dessa análise, ele conseguiu estipular quais doadoras estavam se alimentando errado, causando cólicas no filho e entrando em contato com elas, foi capaz de orientá-las e auxiliar até nas cólicas dos filhos delas (Essa parte foi o John quem fez, óbvio).

 

Lestrade ria, porque ele achava Sherlock uma “mãe leoa”, muito ciumento. Mas era fato consumado que ele não gostava que ninguém chegasse perto do bebê, quanto mais pegar no colo.

 

-Ele é muito novinho. - justificava o detetive – não quero que ele confunda os nossos cheiros. Além do que, vocês ficam o tempo todo na rua. Podem contaminar o bebê.

 

Mycroft lavava as mãos, passava álcool em gel e PEGAVA o sobrinho, para profundo desgosto do pai. Ainda cheirava sua cabecinha, ouvindo o irmão suspirar. John e Greg rolavam de rir.

 

Wilhelmina pensou que ia sentir falta do outro bebê, mas Hideyoshi ocupava todo o tempo dela, quase sendo dois! No que o pequeno John era tranquilo, o primo era chorão e esfomeado. Ela brincava com Watson:

 

-Não quer trocar?

 

-Seu filho ainda está se adaptando, logo ele para de chorar...

 

-Por que será que eu não acredito nisso? Agora eu sei por que as mães tem depressão pós parto. Você cria tanta expectativa em torno da chegada do bebê, dai vem a realidade e te dá um soco!

 

-Está se sentindo mal, Nina?

 

-Estou atordoada. Deve ser a falta de oito horas de sono ininterruptos. Inferno, eu mataria por apenas quatro, essa é a verdade. Apesar de todo mundo aqui me ajudar, quando ele chora, eu acordo.

 

John sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para o pequeno John William dormindo no cestinho em cima do sofá. Ele chorava para chamar a atenção para suas necessidades apenas e só teve cólicas extremas por duas vezes, em um mês.

 

-Que surpresas nos aguardam, garoto? - sussurrou ele para o bebê – Parafraseando seu pai Sherlock, o universo nunca é tão displicente...

 

Neste ano, os pais de Sherlock viriam passar o Natal em Londres, para ficar perto do bebê. Com um local adequado para hospedá-los, os Watson-Holmes estavam tranquilos. Mycroft suspirou novamente com a ironia do destino. Justo esse ano em que ele podia relaxar nos feriados de Natal, já que não tinha que pajear os pais nem aparecer na casa da avó, ia enfrentar a má vontade da mãe do Lestrade.

 

-Como dizem meus amigos católicos, joguei pedra na cruz. Ou sambei na mesa da Santa Ceia.

 

-O senhor sempre pode arrumar uma justificativa para não ir. - Anthea apartou.

 

-Eu nunca fugi de um desafio. Esse é o maior de todos, conquistar minha sogra homofóbica. Imagine eu, Mycroft Holmes, que ponho líderes mundiais pra comer na minha mão, me dobrar diante de uma senhora pacata do interior. Há coisas que precisam de paciência...

 

Greg também franzia a testa ao pensar nesses feriados de Natal. Sua irmã e seu cunhado o tranquilizavam. E o mês foi se escoando até culminar no dia 23. Mycroft, em roupas mais confortáveis que seus ternos caríssimos, seguia as instruções do namorado para chegarem à casa da cunhada Therese.

 

-Ainda bem que quando voltarmos seus pais ainda estarão em Londres.

 

-Com o pequeno John e um canto para eles se hospedarem, eles virão muito. Pobre Sherlock...

 

-Que nada. Ele precisa aprender a relaxar e deixar o bebê um pouco com os outros. Senão o Grande John vai se sentir esquecido...

 

Mycroft riu baixinho:

 

-Mas quando foi que meu irmão virou a mãe em puerpério nessa história?

 

Lestrade gargalhou:

 

-Oh, meu Deus, que ele não nos escute! Mas Sherlock está no período de resguardo, vivendo só para o bebê.

 

-Minha mãe e John vão dar um jeito nele. Chegamos!

 

Assim que as portas do carro bateram, a da casa se abriu. Braços e sorrisos também se abriram, dando boas-vindas aos recém-chegados. O cunhado de Greg, James, veio ajudar a levar os presentes para dentro.

 

-Meu Deus, mas que namorado alto você arrumou, Greg!

 

-E lindo! - Mycroft arregalou os olhos para a enteada, que pediu – Senhor Holmes, pode tirar os óculos para eu ver seus olhos de perto?

 

-Sim, querida. - e se agachando, Mycroft sorriu – e você pode me chamar de Mike, Sophie.

 

-Mais um na família que é chegado num ruivo. - brincou Therese.

 

-A fruta nunca cai longe da árvore, sabia?

 

No meio das gargalhadas, Mycroft sentiu que estava em casa e já fazia parte da família. Ou pelo menos de grande parte dela. A antevéspera de Natal foi gasta conhecendo os parentes e amigos dos Lestrades.

 

Na manhã do dia 24, Mycroft arregaçou as mangas e foi ajudar a preparar a ceia.

 

-Não precisa, cunhado. Você é visita!!

 

-Estou acostumado. Na casa da minha avó é assim: quem não ajuda não come. E lá é muito mais gente para a ceia que aqui. Não é trabalho nenhum, é até um prazer. Cozinhar relaxa...

 

-Relaxa quando você não tem que fazer todos os dias. - riu Anna, a esposa de René. - Como a sua avó consegue colocar os homens para ajudar?

 

-Ela é muito mandona. Mas nem todos os homens ajudam na cozinha, especificamente. Vocês não estão desconfortáveis com a minha presença, estão?

 

-Não exatamente. Só achamos estranho, já que os NOSSOS fogem como se fosse uma câmara de torturas.

 

René e James colocaram as cabeças só para reclamarem:

 

-Não é bem assim. A gente lava a louça e faz as compras.

 

-Reclamando...

 

-Não temos o mesmo desempenho feito o Gregory, que nasceu pra cozinhar...

 

-E bem, o desgraçado. Aquele lá humilha. Ele devia ter estudado pra _masterchef_ de restaurante, não policial.

 

“Mais uma coisa que Greg fez porque os outros esperavam dele, não que ele realmente quis” pensou Mycroft.

 

-Bem, eu não quero causar transtornos nem estimular a discórdia entre vocês...

 

-Você é muito educadinho, Mycroft. Não ligue. Aqui é tudo muito francês. Todo mundo discute porque gosta de briga. Como se fossemos a aldeia do Asterix, sabe?

 

De repente Mycroft se viu, ruivo gordo de chapéu como Obelix e desatou a rir. Greg entrou nessa hora e perguntou:

 

-Alguém conta essa piada pra mim porque é muito difícil fazer meu namorado gargalhar desse jeito...

 

Enquanto isso, em Londres, Violet dá a mamadeira ao pequeno John que não tira os olhos dela. Sherlock está sentado no chão, observando os dois.

 

-Hoje o Junior faz quarenta dias.

 

Sherlock rolou os olhos.

 

-Se eu soubesse que ele ia ganhar esse apelido eu tinha posto o nome do John por inteiro. Já não coloquei para não dar margem a contrações, mas família é uma coisa fabulosa.

 

-Não seja implicante. Ele é um Sherlock Junior! Quieto e observador.

 

-Bem... na verdade, quando ele sorri, parece o John. Mesmo sem os dentes.

 

-Então! Lockie querido, você precisa sair um pouco do papel de mãe e voltar ao papel de esposa.

 

-Mamãe! Você está...

 

-Exagerando? Não, estou constatando o óbvio. Você está gravitando em torno do bebê e deixando o John de lado. Se você fosse mulher e tivesse parido o Junior, esse era o momento final da sua dieta e você estaria apta a voltar a ter relações com ele.

 

Sherlock se ergueu do chão em um pulo e começou a andar pela sala. Sua mãe ficou brava:

 

-Não faça isso enquanto eu estou dando de mamar ao bebê. Faz com que ele se distraia te acompanhando. Vá pensar no 221B.

 

Fazendo um dos maiores bicos de sua história, ele foi. Chegando ao apartamento, se jogou no sofá, colocou os dedos embaixo do queixo e foi analisando toda a situação. Quando John chegou com as compras finais junto com Sieger, Violet avisou que Sherlock estava lá em cima, pensando.

 

Eles terminaram a ceia e John subiu para avisar o namorado que estava tudo pronto...

 

-Eu tenho sido displicente em nosso relacionamento, não tenho? - a voz saiu meio abafada pelo encosto do sofá, mas Watson ouviu.

 

-Até que não. Você me surpreendeu com sua dedicação ao nosso filho. Mas sim, eu gostaria de receber um pouco dessa atenção.

 

-Oh, John. - Sherlock se virou, os olhos tristes – eu só queria fazer tudo certo. Só que parece que eu sou inepto quando se trata de lidar com relações humanas.

 

-Essa é a impressão de noventa por cento dos pais frescos. - riu o médico – eles sempre pensam que nunca estão acertando, que poderiam fazer mais, fazer melhor, e vão ao consultório frustrados. O bebê está crescendo, forte e saudável, bem alimentado e amado. Se você estiver pronto para cuidar dele e de mim, ótimo. Se não, eu espero, Sherlock. Tudo a seu tempo. Eu, mais do que ninguém, compreendo sua ansiedade.

 

Sherlock se levantou e abraçou Watson.

 

-Eu não te mereço.

 

-Não sou exatamente um prêmio da loteria acumulado, mas... bem, comece a compensar desde já. Vim te chamar para nos aprontarmos para a ceia. Vamos tomar um banho? Quente, relaxante... você esfrega minhas costas...

 

-Vamos!

 

Na casa de Therese, todos estavam sentados à mesa, rindo e conversando, elogiando o arroz de forno que Mycroft fez. Todos, menos sua sogra, que o analisava com a testa franzida. No meio da ceia, o iPhone dele tocou, eram os familiares na casa da Nanny, desejando um Feliz Natal e mandando uma foto do Hideyoshi vestido de elfo. Sophie suspirou:

 

-Eu sou a garota mais sortuda da escola. Posso ver em primeira mão uma foto do filho de Yoshihiro Harayashi, coisa que os jornais estão se matando para ter.

 

-Sua prima então serviu de barriga de aluguel para o seu irmão, Mycroft?

 

-Sim. Este é meu sobrinho, John William. Minha avó agora vai ficar no meu pé, porque eu sou o único neto sem filhos dela.

 

-Quando você e o Greg decidirem, eu me voluntario a carregar o bebê de vocês.

 

-THERESE!

 

-Ué, não é segredo pra ninguém que eu gostaria muito de passar por uma outra gravidez, porque eu tenho saudades desse tempo, de ver a barriga crescer, de amamentar, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero ter outro filho. Os meus já estão grandes, não quero passar por tudo de novo, as febres, as preocupações... Então seria uma maneira de satisfazer os desejos de todo mundo.

 

Greg se levantou e abraçou a irmã.

 

-Obrigado. Mesmo. Mycroft?

 

-Ronald vai enlouquecer de novo. - o Holmes mais velho sorriu – mas pelo menos Nanny sossega essa veia de querer ver os descendentes. Obrigado, Therese. Vamos nos preparar direito e te avisamos.

 

O velho René Lestrade enxugou uma lágrima disfarçadamente. Mas Gregory viu.

 

-Papai?

 

-Deve ser o vinho. Me deixa sentimental...

 

-Oh, claro. E o senhor nem gosta de criança pequena... avô babão!! - o René jovem mexeu com o pai.

 

Mycroft sentiu de novo aquele calor gostoso de fazer parte de uma família unida. Mesmo que sua sogra estivesse com cara de quem ia vomitar a qualquer momento. Já era quase meia noite, quando o iPhone de Mycroft voltou a tocar, dessa vez um toque conhecido de Greg, mas que ele detestava. Chamada de Anthea, o que significava problemas. Mycroft pediu licença e mesmo sob protestos da mesa, foi atender na sala, longe dos ouvidos curiosos. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Gregory, que sacudiu a cabeça:

 

-É encrenca. Tomara que ele não precise ir.

 

-Mycroft é agente secreto? – um dos sobrinhos, Michael, perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

 

-Não. Mas ele trabalha com diplomacia. Se o país se comporta mal lá fora, ele tem que pedir desculpas.

 

Na sala:

 

-Imagino que a situação esteja sob controle...

 

-Sim, senhor. Primeiro pensei em só avisá-lo e continuar monitorando, mas sei que o senhor não vai querer passar a impressão que está esmorecendo por causa do relacionamento.

 

-Ótima dedução, Anthea. – Mycroft puxou um pouco a cortina para observar lá fora – Embora a neve esteja fraca, não vai dar para enviar meu helicóptero.

 

-Não. Em doze minutos o carro chegará à sua porta.

 

-Vou me despedir, então. Meu casaco forrado veio junto com o terno?

 

-Certamente. Feliz Natal, Mycroft.

 

-Feliz Natal, Anthea. Obrigado.

 

Suspirando, Mycroft voltou para a sala de jantar. Gregory veio abraçá-lo.

 

-Nem no Natal a encrenca dá uma folga?

 

-Não. Justamente porque é Natal algumas coisas acontecem. Como uma tentativa de atentado em Jerusalém, aproveitando que a cidade está cheia de turistas de todos os tipos. Vou ter que ir. O carro já está chegando. Pessoal, me perdoem interromper este excelente momento em família com vocês, mas o dever me chama. Greg, vou te dar o seu presente agora, se você não se importa.

 

Mycroft tirou uma caixinha de quinze centímetros debaixo da árvore. Depois de entregar ao namorado, enviou uma foto do seu iPhone para o smart dele.

 

-Está na garagem de casa.

 

Lestrade abriu a foto e assoviou. Jogando o celular na mão do irmão, se atirou no pescoço de Mycroft e deu-lhe um beijão!

 

-Porra, Mycroft, se eu ganho uma dessas, eu beijaria até seus pés. – René mostrou a foto para o cunhado e depois para o resto da família. Mycroft tinha dado ao Greg uma moto Triumph, do mesmo tipo que eles alugaram quando foram a Bristol.

 

-Espere. Também vou entregar meu presente agora. Prometi ao John que filmaria este momento, porque ele também vai fazer o mesmo lá em Londres. René, por favor? – o irmão pegou o celular de volta e ligou a câmera.

 

Greg tirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso, se ajoelhou (escutando os gritinhos excitados das mulheres da família) e se declarou:

 

-Hoje faz um ano que estivemos juntos pela primeira vez e nesse ano que se passou eu nunca estive tão bem, seguro e feliz. Me permite fazer o mesmo com você, Mycroft Holmes? Quer se casar comigo?

 

Mycroft enrubesceu até o último tom de vermelho que conseguiu. Sua sogra fez eco aos seus pensamentos:

 

-Mas não é muito cedo ainda para pensar em casamento? Aliás, vocês são dois homens, como vão se casar?

 

O que fez com que ele se decidisse:

 

-Oh, Gregory... SIM! Eu aceito.

 

Gritos de “parabéns” circularam pela mesa, uma outra garrafa de champanhe foi aberta e fizeram um brinde aos noivos. Mycroft sorriu pela cara de desgosto da senhora Lestrade. Tocaram a campanhia e Therese foi abrir, voltando com o motorista de Mycroft carregando seu terno no invólucro.

 

-Com sua licença, já volto.

 

Na volta, já devidamente paramentado como “pequeno cargo no Governo Britânico”, Mycroft recebeu assovios de aprovação de toda a mesa. Gregory se aproximou e ajeitou a gravata (mesmo que desnecessariamente, o outro já estava impecável).

 

-O anel não vai atrapalhar?

 

-Não. É bom para assumir posição. Vejo você daqui uns dois dias.

 

-Toma cuidado.

 

-Você também.

 

Ao sair, Mycroft ainda ouviu o suspiro final da enteada:

 

-Papai, seu namorado é tão lindo... e tão elegante...

 

E fechou a porta rindo, sabendo que os parentes iam aborrecê-la pelo resto da noite.

 

Em Londres, os presentes foram trocados e a ceia corria normalmente. Molly, seu noivo, Harriet e a senhora Hudson faziam parte da mesa. John William dormia em seu quarto pacificamente. John se levantou e pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

 

-Antes da nossa troca de presentes, eu gostaria de fazer um pronunciamento.

 

-Opa, pelo jeito a coisa é séria. – riu Harry.

 

-Tão séria que eu vou até gravar para não haver dúvidas. – John colocou a máquina no tripé. Pigarreou de novo. – Bem, vou aproveitar a presença dos pais do meu namorado para formalizar o pedido.

 

-Oh, meu Deus... – Sherlock começou a ficar vermelho.

 

-Oh, meu Deus... – Molly e Violet puseram a mão sobre a boca.

 

-Oh, céus, eu vivi para testemunhar isso... – a senhora Hudson já puxou o lencinho...

 

John sorriu, a reação da platéia lhe agradava. Se colocou sobre um joelho na frente do namorado e tirou a caixinha do bolso:

 

-A primeira troca de alianças foi coisa sua, eu tinha que tomar alguma iniciativa, não? William Sherlock Scott Holmes, aceita se casar comigo?

 

Mordendo o lábio inferior, a primeira resposta foi um aceno de cabeça. Siger pigarreou para quebrar um pouco o clima e com a voz rouca de emoção, provocou o filho:

 

-Sherlock querido, você é bem mais comunicativo que isso.

 

Deixando as lágrimas correrem livres, Sherlock puxou John para um beijo. Depois ele se ergueu, trazendo o namorado com ele e riu, em total felicidade:

 

-SIM! SIM, SIM, SIM!

 

Depois de colocar a aliança no dedo de Sherlock, John anunciou:

 

-Violet, Gregory fez o mesmo com Mycroft lá em Ashford. Daqui a pouco ele manda a gravação. Deixa eu enviar a nossa para o whats da família.

 

Risos se misturaram às lágrimas em volta da mesa. Os vídeos das propostas causaram vários brindes e mais emoção entre os parentes. Greg chorou ao ver a reação de Sherlock. Yoshihiro beijou a mulher:

 

-Pronto, minha _gaijin_ cupido. Missão cumprida!! E com louvor!! Você conseguiu que o Homem de Gelo ficasse noivo.

 

-Não é exatamente o apocalipse, meu maridinho incrédulo!! Ronald?

 

-Mycroft e Gregory vão querer ter um bebê e eu tenho planos diferentes para eles. – o médico esfregou as mãos.

 

-A cada dia mais você parece o doutor Frankenstein, primo. Isso me assusta.

 

Ronald deu uma risada maligna forçada, ergueu as mãos como nos filmes de terror e todos riram. O ano que ia iniciar já prometia ser animado...

 

Em Londres, depois de fazerem amor, Sherlock descansava a cabeça no peito do namorado, com a mão esticada, admirando a aliança.

 

-Ainda não acredito que estou noivo. Nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível...

 

-Já dizia um conhecido nosso: “Eliminando-se o impossível, o que sobrar, por mais improvável que seja, será a verdade.” Essa é a nossa verdade, Sherlock. Eu sou seu, você é meu, e eu coloquei um anel no seu dedo. - John cantarolou o refrão de “Single Ladies”

 

-Você é o homem da aliança. Gosta de um anel dourado faiscando no seu dedo. - Sherlock provocou o noivo.

 

-Sim, precioso, nós gostamos de anéis dourados brilhando em nossos dedossss...-John imitou Smeagol e Sherlock começou a rir – E também gostamos de como você está risonho hoje.

 

-Não sei quanto tempo vou me sentir leve assim, não sei quanto tempo esse período de bonança vai durar, mas por hoje, só por hoje, eu quero me sentir bem e satisfeito por tudo que conquistamos nesse ano e meio que estamos juntos.

 

-Um ano e meio... - John puxou Sherlock para um beijo – que oficializamos uma vida de parceria...

 

-Antes tarde do que nunca, não dizem por aí? - o moreno sorriu sem se afastar muito os lábios da boca de Watson, voltando a beijá-lo com paixão.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Piadas com o “Um Anel” não podiam faltar, ne? Bem, um ano inteiro na vida dos Holmes, seus amores, famílias e agregados. Agora tempo, porque eu preciso me dedicar a projetos parados. Na volta, eu vou entregar a fic de “Lições de Amor e Sexo” que eu estou devendo para o povo que gosta dos meus lemons e claro, apresentar o bebê Lestrade-Holmes. Novas aventuras de John William Watson-Holmes também virão. Até mais, queridos. 07/10/2015

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: De volta, começando com um caso. No livro, o caso do ganso é mais simples, mas rendeu muita discussão na época, pra saber se era possível esconder uma joia no papo de um ganso ou não, as pessoas ficaram malucas retrucando se o animal tinha papo mesmo. Imagine se fosse hoje, com a internet facilitando as discussões. Conan Doyle ia parar de escrever. Aguardem, que vamos acompanhar os Holmes e a gravidez da Wilhelmina mês a mês. 03/05/2015.


End file.
